La bendecida de los dioses
by Lupiz Cullen Mellark
Summary: Despues de vencer a cronos, Percy piensa que al fin tendra una temporada tranquila en el capamento mestizo, pero el no contaba con que a base de sucesos extraños una misteriosa chica a la cual los dioses parecen conocer llegue al campamento, que hara cuando se descubra el misterio de la chica y quien es su progenitor?, llegaran a aceptarla a pesar de que es aun mas rara que ellos?
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde que termine de leer Percy Jackson y el Ultimo Héroe del Olimpo, espero sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rick Riordan, la trama en mia (muajajaja)**

**Capitulo 1**

Pov Nico.

Enserio hombre, no entiendo a las mujeres, son tan cambiantes, en un instante te quieren destripar vivo, y al siguiente te dicen lo mucho que te quieren.

¿Qué cómo lose?, bueno no es muy difícil de deducir, en serio, llevo viajando un tiempo con una como esas, tu entiendes, una de esas mujeres difíciles de entender que cuando te dicen, "Déjame sola" en realidad lo que te quieren decir es "no te vayas", si, así de complicadas.

Pero bueno hoy era uno de esos días especialmente difíciles.

Estábamos esperando en el estacionamiento del edificio Emmanuel, en Roma, si, en Roma, Baco(Dionisio, como sea), hizo que nos enfrentáramos a dos grandes Gigantes enormes… exceptuando la primera impresión que tuvieron de nosotros, que era al estilo "¿Qué, contra ese montón de niñitos?", pero en cuanto vieron quien los enfrentaría, corrían despavoridos de terror. Después de unos minutos de combate, ella lo retrasaba ya que "en donde queda la diversión" Baco estuvo satisfecho del combate y nos dijo a donde dirigirnos. Y aquí estábamos, mientras los otros iban a ayudar a Annabeth, ella se quedó en el barco, moviendo controles, cuidando al entrenador Hedge y principalmente ignorándome.

De repente apareció Leo, corriendo hacia nosotros

-Hey Marie, crees que haiga espacio suficiente en la bodega para una estatua de más de 12 metros de altura.

-Mmm 12 metros… con un poco de reorganización, si, supongo.

-Genial, necesitare ayuda para lograr ponerla hay, me ayudarías a supervisar

-Seguro. Ahora voy.

Las cosas después de eso se pusieron algo confusas, mientras varias vías eran puestas desde el barco para asegurar la estatua (cabe decir que era la Atenea Pártenos), escuchamos unos gritos:

-¡CORTALO!—seguido de un breve silencio para después ese mismo grito comenzó a pedir ayuda

Marie, como no, volteo ligueramente hacia el lugar donde procedían los gritos, y se quedó paralizada, ella comenzó a correr, eso siempre era una mala señal, fui con ella, y vi su cara de preocupación la cual siempre usaba cuando sabía que algo malo pasaba.

Cuando llegamos ya era demasiado tarde, no estaban ni Annabeth, ni Percy, Hazel estaba algo alterada, pero no se comparaba con la cara de determinación que tenía Marie.

No se detuvo, se acercó a la orilla del pozo y comenzó a atarse a sí misma la cintura con una delgada cuerda brillante, y me tendió el otro extremo.

-Escucha, tratare de alcanzarlos, sujeta este extremo y pide ayuda a los demás, cuando la cuerda deje de crecer comienza a jalar, si sientes que no pueden, que comienzan a succionarlos hacia abajo, suéltala. No trates de hacerte el valiente.

Ella se giró dándome la espalda, cuando la realidad me llego de golpe.

Ella iba a arrojarse al Tártaro, el lugar más oscuro y siniestro del inframundo.

-No, no te dejare hacerlo—dije tomándola de la mano, trate de jalarla, pero era inútil, no podía perderla, no ahora cuando ella no sabe la verdad de lo que paso aquel día y está enojada (o tal vez decepcionada) conmigo.

-No lo hagas más difícil, sabes qué debo hacerlo. Encárgate de guiar a los demás a las puertas mortales en Grecia, los veré ahí. —y así de repente se acercó y me beso, fue solo un rose, pero se sintió como el paraíso—Te quiero Nico.

Apreté con más fuerza mi agarre, pero de repente tenía en la mano su guante, ese que nunca se quitaba y parecía adherido a su piel.

Me quede ensimismado hasta que oí a Hazel gruñir, ella jalaba la cuerda que parecía no tener fin, fui rápidamente a su lado, momentos después los demás llegaron y nos ayudaron, pero fue entonces cuando la cuerda peso más y comenzó a succionarnos a todos…

_**Aclaraciones:**_

Esto es como una pequeña introducción para saber que les parece la historia.

Después de vencer a Cronos, Percy además de hacer jurar a los Dioses que tenían que reconocer a todos sus hijos antes de los trece años, también los hizo prometer que cada verano dejarían a un lado sus obligaciones y se dedicarían a pasar tiempo con sus hijos.

En esta historia no hay campamento romano, tal vez agregue alguno como Jason y Hazel pero su padre obviamente será griego. Si quieren que agregue a otro solo díganme.

Creo que es todo, reviewnme para saber si debería o no continuarla.

Lupiz :D


	2. Chapter 2

**La trama es mía, los personajes son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

**Espero que con este capitulo no estén tan confusos.**

**Capitulo dedicado a DarrenWalker.**

**Capitulo 2**

_**1 año antes:**_

Pov Percy

Este verano prometía ser grande, más que grande espectacular, lo presentía. Era según me habían dicho, la primera vez en la historia que pasaba algo así, los dioses nunca, se mesclaban con los mortales, pero… bueno ellos juraron, además un poco de tiempo con sus hijos no les haría daño.

Cuando llegue al campamento mestizo, por primera vez como un campista normal, sin ningún monstruo persiguiéndome, me quede paralizado en la colina mestiza, todo estaba muy cambiado.

Además de las nuevas cabañas, las anteriores habían sido "remodeladas"

Fui directamente con Quirón, pero al parecer había salido. Eso era raro. Camine por los campos de fresa y vi a una mujer plantando trigo, o algo así. Luego pase por las fraguas de la cabaña 9 pero todos estaban muy ocupados mostrándole sus trabajos a alguien a quien no podía ver. La cabaña 11 (ahora más vacía) gastaba bromas a cualquiera que pasaba, cuando llegue a mi cabaña la 3. Me encontré con la gran sorpresa de que no solo las cambiaron por fuera sino también por dentro.

Me quede estático al ver la que alguna vez fue mi cabaña, ahora parecía mas bien una casa pequeña, había una sala con una enorme pantalla de plasma, un librero repleto de libros(los chicos de atenea tendrían envidia de el), pero lo mas impresionante era una vitrina con numerosos trofeos.

Eran cuernos, colmillos, pieles, cabezas (si cabezas) de diferentes monstruos, frascos de vidrios que tenían un liquido extraño dentro, algunos parecido a la sangre, otros tenían dentro una sustancia parecida al polvo amarillento que salía de los monstruos al disolverse, frascos con icor dorado(la sangre de los inmortales), y en el centro una gran manzana dorada(seguramente del árbol de las Hespérides) y un gran carrete de hilo que desprendía un gran brillo, tenia la sensación de que era el hilo de Ariadna, la parte de mas arriba(esa vitrina si que es grande) había varios marcos de fotos, pero no alcanzaba a verlos con claridad.

Estaba por subirme a un banquito(si la vitrina era mas grande que yo) para ver bien los retratos cuando un muy entusiasta ciclope se colisiono contra mi.

-¡Percy!

-Hey grandulón, como has crecido—y si que había crecido, Tyson fácilmente media unos buenos 2 metros y algo.

-¿Has visto tu cuarto?, ¿sabias que tenemos un cuarto?, hay 4, uno para ti, otro para mi y uno para papi—dijo mientas levantaba 4 dedos de su mano y los bajaba conforme los nombraba.

-Queda uno, y ese de quien es?

Tyson solo se encogió de hombros

-Papi no quiere que nadie entre ahí, dijo que esta prohibido.

Me pregunte por que tanto secretismo, que tendría de peligroso o que ocultaría ese cuarto para estar prohibido? Solo era un cuarto, para que tanto misterio.

-Ven Percy, papi esta entrenando con el tío Zeus, me dijo que te llevara cuando llegaras.

Caminamos cruzando el campamento camino a la arena donde mi padre le estaba dando una buena golpiza al dios Zeus, varios campistas ya estaban ahí, divididos por un limite invisible, y en medio de cada grupito estaba un dios, hay estaban los de Hefesto, los de Apolo, los de Hermes y los de Atenea.

Fui rápidamente a sentarme con Tyson y observar la pelea, la cual después de unas cuantas estocada dio un giro inesperado, Zeus desarmo a Poseidon y antes de que poder parpadear tenia el filo de la espada en su cuello.

Todo se lleno de aplausos y vivas.

Pasamos el dia haciendo actividades de campo con los dioses, algunos tomaron el lugar de los instructores, y otros como Atenea nos enseñaron defensa básica y estrategia de combate, estaba feliz, ya que al fin algunos semidioses tendrían la oportunidad de conocer y convivir con su padre divino.

Fuimos al muro de escalada, donde algunos hijos de hypnos se quemaron pues se quedaron dormidos, en la carrera de carros, yo y mi padre Poseidon les ganamos a Atenea y Annabeth, ni siquiera me acerque a la arena de lucha ya que el instructor era Ares.

Fue por mucho uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

Hasta que llego la noche…

Después de cenar todos fuimos a acostarnos, Tyson y mi papa me enseñaron mi cuarto, y me dejaron solo para apreciarlo, el cual estaba pintado de azul marino, mi cama tenia decoraciones marinas y en la ventana se divisaba el mar. Tenia una pequeña repisa como la de la sala en donde estaba la cabeza de medusa (quien sabe de donde la consiguió), el cuerno del minotauro y la piel del León de Nemea. Había también fotos de este último año, y unas cuantas de los anteriores.

Era simplemente fascinante, la cama estaba muy comoda, cosa que funciono para ponerme a dormir mas rápidamente.

Esa noche tuve un extraño sueño vivido, en mi sueño aparecía una jovencita de no mas de 13 años, tenia el cabello castaño oscuro y estaba montando un pegaso blanco, por alguna razón sabia que era el pegaso inmortal de las historias, el cual estaba herido de un costado, unos anemoi thuellai, o espiritus tormenta los perseguían mientras reian sin parar

-Tenemos que parar, no puedes continuar asi

"_no importa señora, no dejare que la lastimen"_

-eres un pegaso orgulloso, necesitas descansar

"_no, podemos lograrlo"_

-Oh, la pequeña Marie tiene miedo, mejor vete a correr a los brazos de tu madre, mocosa…-dijo un espíritu que tomo la forma de un muchacho.

Ella se volteo rápidamente y los encaro, ella tenia algo diferente, furia en sus ojos, lo cual los anemois también notaron, de repente ella tenia un arco en la mano y comenzó a disparar a los mas de 12 espíritus que había dejando al que le había dicho mocosa para el final.

-Acabemos con esto de una vez.—dijo al ver como el ultimo anemoi decendia hacia el piso marchando la retirada, pero antes de siquiera alejarse, ella ya había saltado del lomo del Pegaso, y estaba trepada en la espalda del monstruo y susurrándole en el oído-No puedo correr con mi madre, ella esta en los campos de castigo, si tienes tiempo ve a visitarla.

Y sin mas le clavo una pequeña daga en un punto entre el cuello y el hombro haciendo que se desvaneciera y ella callera en picada hacia el suelo, trate olvidando obviamente que se trataba de un sueño de atraparla, cayendo asi ambos estrepitosamente en un viejo edificio abandonado con techo de cristal el cual cabe decir se rompió. No se como pero el impacto no me hiso despertar, ni siquiera se como es que ella había sobrevivido solo con un muy feo corte en la pierna, ver la sangre corriendo libremente recorriendo y manchando su extraño pantalón de color chillón que le llegaba asta la rodilla me hizo sentir impotente, tenia unas enormes ganas de ayudarla, pero si no pude detener su caída, mucho menos cortar la hemorragia. Comenzaba a desesperarme cuando una voz en mi mente (y al parecer en la de ella también) la hizo reaccionar.

"_Señora, Señora, ¿donde esta?"_

_-_A-q qui—dijo débilmente mientras se medio incorporaba. El Pegaso llego y se puso detrás de ella como sosteniéndola, ella comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila, pero le estaba costando permanecer sentada y consiente

Saco una botella de agua y comenzó a beberla, luego con un cuchillo corto parte de su pantalón para descubrir su herida, para este entonces estaba sospechando de que fuera una hija de Poseidón, ya que hablaba con los caballos y la trataban por "Señora", pero me quede con la boca abierta de la impresión cuando vertió agua a su herida para curarla pero esta quedo igual, no se cerro, ni se detuvo la hemorragia, tuvo que hacer un extraño torniquete con tela hecha tiras de lo que corto de su pantalón, se vendo la herida y se recostó en el Pegaso el cual se comenzó a alterar.

"_Señora, no se duerma, vamos levántese…"_

No hubo respuesta…

Cuando de repente se comenzaron a escuchar sonidos escalofriantes prominientes de afuera

-Mmmm, huele eso, huele como semidios herido y débil.

-Y a material de los tres grandes, pero juntos, mmmmm.

"_Vamos señora, despiértese debemos marcharnos"_

-También a Pony volador, mmmm.

Antes de que entraran el Pegaso se levanto y con su hocico tomo la tomo de su camisa y emprendió el vuelo, justo a tiempo pues 4 grandes ciclopes acababan de entrar olisqueaban a su alrededor.

Después de un tiempo volando distinguí la ciudad de Nueva York, había visto como la mochila reaparecía en los hombros de Marie, pero ella aun no reaccionaba.

"_Aguante señora, solo un poco mas"_

Pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado ya que a unos cuantos metros antes de llegar a la colina mestiza, un anemoi apareció y les lanzo un rayo el cual le dio de lleno al Pegaso haciendo que este callera y soltara su carga, cayendo el en los campos de fresa y cayendo ella en el anfiteatro.

Esta vez si desperté con el impacto, sudando frio, y oyendo revuelo en el exterior de la cabaña. Me levante y salí corriendo hacia el anfiteatro solo para ver a los dioses amontonados alrededor, murmurando cosas en griego, de todo lo que dijeron lo único que entendí fue:

Anillo, bufanda, cicatiz, armadura, golpe en la cabeza, pero principalmente se repetían unos a otros:

No puede ser ella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo que reconozcan es propiedad de Rick Riordan además de los personajes, Marie es mia y parte de la trama también, quien ose tratar de hacerse el listo o lista y robarme alguna idea o algo y sentirá mi ira *tronando mis puños***

* * *

**Capitulo dedicado a DarrenWalker y a danielapf7**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Pov Tercera Persona

El campamento mestizo, sumido en la obscuridad de la noche, todo estaba tranquilo, el olaje se rompía en la playa, los monstruos corrían libres por el bosque, las arpías buscaban algún bocadillo nocturno, todo era paz y tranquilidad, hasta que unos fuertes relámpagos seguidos por retumbantes truenos rompieron con esa paz, dejando sumido en un silencio tenso a todo el campamento, ya nada se escuchaba, ni los monstruos, ni las arpías, ni el olaje, el silencio en el campamento mestizo era un sinónimo de peligro, en el horizonte de la nada apareció un hermoso Pegaso blanco con magnificas alas que caía en picada soltando así su preciado tesoro que había tratado de resguardar de lo que sea que los atacara.

.

.

.

Un fuerte trueno fue lo que alerto a los dioses de que algo malo sucedía, ninguno había podido dormir por mucho tiempo todos y cada uno de ellos presentía que algo importante se avecinaba, tenían la sensación de que ocurriría ese día, todos estaba preocupados por saber que era, preocupados por lo que podría pasar y cuando.

Pr eso cuando escucharon un constante y presuroso batir de alas seguido por unos fuertes truenos que anunciaban tormenta, no dudaron ni un segundo y salieron presurosos, solo para observar como un Pegaso caía en picada directo hacia los campos de fresa, y lanzando algo en otra dirección. Dejando un camino de cosas regadas por todas partes, obviamente se pusieron a seguirlas. No había uno que no reconociera algo de lo que ahí se encontraba.

-Yo reconozco esta bufanda, se la obsequie en su último cumpleaños…-dijo afrodita mientras recogía del piso una hermosa bufanda con bordados de oro.

Al mismo tiempo una joven diosa de tormentosos ojos grises hipaba descontroladamente sosteniendo algo contra su pecho

-Mira su armadura… no quiero ni imaginar la cicatriz que tiene después de esto—. Dijo al tiempo que extendía algo parecido a una camisa de cuero de un extraño color negro medio traslucido, en el cual se notaban 3 grandes cortes a la altura del pecho.

Apolo no era la excepción a lo que ahí acontecía, el apareció con una hermosa lira de oro puro, cargando una expresión ausente

-Yo… Ella… Cumpleaños…-

Al igual que Hefesto el cual sostenía una maltratada mochila con un nombre al reverso, al mismo tiempo que lo leía, Hades se acercó a un montón de tierra…

-Bueno pues… yo reconozco a esta chica y ni se diga al anillo que trae en el dedo.

Esas palabras fueron mágicas ya que sacaron a todos de su estupor, Apolo corrió hacia ella, con cuidado la volteo haciendo que todos los presentes contuvieran el aliento y una expresión de shock e incredulidad recorrieran las facciones de todos y un solo pensamiento cruzara sus mentes…

"_No puede ser ella"_

Ninguno podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, en su mente se proyectaba el rostro de una dulce niña de 9 años, feliz y sonriente, ahora veían un rostro igualmente de niña(un poco mas mayor) pero visiblemente más demacrado, notables ojeras, rasguños y raspones por su reciente caída, ropas hechas girones, manchas de sangre… No, en definitiva esa no podía ser la dulce niña de sus recuerdos.

El joven dios Apolo se inclinó a revisarla detenidamente como un buen doctor especialista.

-Tiene 4 costillas rotas, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, un corte en la arteria femoral y un tobillo torcido, deberíamos llevarla a alguna cabaña y…- pero no termino de decirlo cuando todos comenzaron a gritar y a pelear.

-Ira a mi cabaña es lo mejor para todos.

-Hey, ¿porque no a la mía?

-No mejor a la mía.

-yo tengo más derecho que ustedes, se ira conmigo.

-Tu mejor ni hables, que por tu culpa ella se fue, quedas descartado y ella se ira conmigo.

-No se ira a la mía, ustedes tienen más hijos a los cuales mimar.

-Ese mausoleo tuyo es deprimente, no ella se ira conmigo.

-No, mi cabaña es más acogedora y tiene más calor de hogar, ella se ira conmigo.

-No, tú tienes demasiados hijos, mejor ve con ellos, porque ella se ira conmigo

El poco control que se tenía se perdió dando paso así a los gritos y golpes:

Atenea llamo a todos los búhos del bosque eh hizo que les picotearan la cabeza a todos los presentes.

Poseidón arrojaba bolas de agua a cualquier objeto que se moviera, e hizo temblar haciendo que más de la mitad callera al piso.

Ares se agarró a golpes con Hermes y Hefesto, siendo animado por Eris.

Nike y Hecate no eran la excepción.

Los únicos que se mantenían al margen eran Apolo (ya que el cargaba a una niña inconsciente), Hades y Quiron, el cual aun traía rulos para cabello en su cola de caballo, el hacía poco tiempo acababa de llegar al campamento, ya que un sátiro lo había llamado para avisarle de una semidiosa extremadamente poderosa pero cuando el llego al lugar indicado no había nadie. así que regreso al campamento, apenas comenzaba a aprontarse para irse a dormir cuando escucho el griterío de los dioses y prefirió ir a intervenir, antes de que una nueva guerra se avecinase.

-Con todo respeto—dijo Quiron a los dioses llamando su atención. – Ella está algo grave, porque no llevarla a la Casa Grande y ahí curarla, cuando se recupere que ella escoja en que cabaña quiere quedarse-.

En cuanto termino de decirlo Dionisio levanto sus pulgares, ya que él estuvo peleando por llevarla a la casa Grande, los demás dioses comenzaron a quejarse y a gritar (de nuevo) de lo injusto que eso era, callándose abruptamente al ver removerse a la joven en los brazos de Apolo, todos sin excepción corrieron hacia ella para agobiarla en preguntas en cuanto abriera los ojos, los cuales no tardaron mucho en hacerlo, revelando así unos hermosos y expresivos ojos café almendrados, que veían todo sin creer que lo hacían.

-Es…toy… muerta?—dijo mientras veía al joven dios con un aire diversión.

Apolo inmediatamente se sintió aliviado, en lugar de asustado por tan singular pregunta, ya que esa era una broma habitual en ellos, era su broma personal.

-Ya quisieras cariño, un ángel tan guapo como yo no se ve todos los días—. Ella trato de reírse como los demás dioses que estaban aliviados de que de verdad fuera ella y que estuviera bien. Pero un quejido proveniente de su pecho hizo a todos volver a la realidad, donde ella si estaba allí, pero estaba gravemente herida.

-Hay que llevarte a la Casa Grande, tengo que curarte y sin ambrosia, ni néctar, esto sea tardado y difícil, porque no duermes un poco mientras llegamos—comenzó a caminar seguido muy de cerca por los demás dioses todos enojados y frustrados ya que ellos querían que ella se quedara en su cabaña.

Metros atrás se encontraba un chico de 16 años cabello azabache y mirada verde mar, quien esperaba para poder salir de su escondite, impresionado por lo que había escuchado o mejor dicho entendido ya que en esa extraña reunión solo se habló en un griego aún más antiguo que el que el estudiaba y solo llegando a comprender ciertas palabras. Estaba a punto de irse cuando algo en el piso llamo su atención, era una especie de tarjeta de presentación la cual ponía:

Marie:

Buscadora Oficial de los Dioses

¿Los monstruos persiguen a tus hijos?

¿Se extravió algo de suma importancia y no puedes encontrarlo?

Contáctame…

Contacto solo posible por mensajería Iris

Después de leerlo varias veces el joven frunció el ceño confundido con miles de preguntas nadando en su cabeza, ¿Qué era una buscadora? ¿Porque se ocupaba de exterminar a los monstruos ajenos, si un semidiós normal solo puede con los propio? Y principalmente ¿Quién es esta chica y porque los dioses se desviven por ella?

* * *

**Y... que les parecio? sirvo para esto de escribir fanfics mios en lugar de adaptarlos, o mejor dejo de hacerlo por que soy un asco?, lamento la tardanza y que el capitulo sea tan pequeño pero estoy acostumbrada a solo adaptar historias, cambiarle algunas cosas y eso, pero esto de escribir yo sola un capitulo es algo cansado y nuevo para mi, asi que espero y me tengan paciencia, que poco a poco el contenido de los capitulos aumentara.**

**los quiere**

**Yo xD (Me acostumbre a firmar asi.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tanto los personajes, como el mundo de Percy Jackson pertenecen a Rick Riordan, la trama es mía.**

* * *

**capitulo dedicado a Barbara Blackthorn Herondale, danielapf7,justdreambig y a DarrenWalker, quienes comentan, y pusieron esta historia en Alertas y Favoritos, gracias.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Percy no recordaba en que momento llego a su cuarto en la cabaña 3, mas sin embargo el sueño que tuvo lo guardaría por siempre. Estaba un 75% seguro de que se trataba de un recuerdo más que un sueño, un muy lejano recuerdo de una parte de su infancia olvidada. Estaba casi seguro de que era el primer recuerdo de su vida, pero había algo especial en él, lo ponía feliz, y hacia que una sensación cálida lo embriagara, también había un olor, una mescla extraña de rosas, manzanas, miel, fresas, jazmines… era un olor agradable, que lo ponía feliz, también había una hermosa sonrisa brillante llena de alegría, como si verme fuera lo mejor que le había pasado; una mirada llena de amor y devoción incondicional, y lo mejor que hiso que toda mi mente se llenara de más recuerdos felices, una dulce melodía que me cantaba, mientras me mecía suavemente.

Si en definitiva era uno de los mejores sueños/recuerdos que trataría de no olvidar nunca.

.

.

.

Fui directo a la cabaña 6 en busca de Annabeth, pero al parecer Atenea le había encomendado ir con Butch en busca de 3 semidioses nuevos y a su guardián, o eso fue lo que me dijo Malcom, así que tuve que esperar a que regresara. Iba en camino a practicar con le espada, cuando Poseidón me intercepto, venía muy agitado, y parecía con prisa.

De repente recordé que no había visto a ningún dios en el desayuno, ni siquiera a Hestia que era la que se encargaba del brasero de las ofrendas.

-Hola Padre, oye en donde están los demás dioses?

-Amm… están… en la casa Grande en una… Reunión del consejo, una muy importante.

Sabía que estaba mintiendo pero me pareció que no estaba de humor para que le reclamara por mentirme tan vilmente.

-Que necesitas padre

-Necesito que vayas a los establos a calmar a un pegaso que está dando algo de problemas, es fácilmente reconocible, es completamente blanco.

-El que cayó ayer?

De repente Poseidón se puso completamente tieso, eso me demostró que él no quería que supiera lo que paso anoche.

-Como… sabes que después hablaremos, ahora ve con el pegaso y cálmalo, necesitan curarlo pero está demasiado agitado, y no deja que nadie se le acerque.

-Está bien, pero ¿Quién es la chica?

Si no fuera porque me arriesgaba a que me incineraran me hubiera reído, ya que Poseidón, el sacudidor de la tierra y el dios de los mares, casi se cae de boca cuando le dije eso.

-Qué?

-La chica, la que venía en con el pegaso…

-Como sabes de ella Percy?

-Yo… tuve un sueño anoche, ella estaba siendo perseguida por unos espíritus tormenta cuando…

"_Hey Jefes"._ Salvado por el pegaso, pienso cuando Blackjack aterriza junto a nosotros

-Que ocurre Blackjack?

"_El nuevo está dando problemas Jefes, acaba de aterrorizar a otro niño de Iris, usted no podría ir y tratar de calmarlo?"_

-Seguro, nos vemos luego Padre—y sin más me dirigí a los establos, Blackjack prefirió quedarse a esperarme afuera ya que a él no le gustaba mucho el establo, tenía ese espíritu salvaje que no lo dejaba quedarse estático en un solo lugar.

Cuando entre fui recibido por un _"Hola Jefe" _de parte de todos los pegasos ahí presentes, con excepción de uno que estaba mirando hacia el techo y repetía _"¿Dónde esta señora? ¿En dónde?"_

Me acerque lentamente a él, cuando llegue a su lado me miro con sus equinos ojos negros llenos de odio.

-Hola —le dije tratando de calmarlo un poco ya que me estaba llamando por nombres un poco fuertes — Vengo a ayudarte, mi padre es Poseidón, así que no tienes nada que temer.

Todos los pegasos ahí presentes asintieron dándome la razón, sin embargo ese pegaso ni se inmuto, simplemente se alzó en sus patas traseras y me arrojo al suelo con una ráfaga de aire de sus alas, para luego ponerme una pata encima de mi pecho y presiono con fuerza(o al menos así me pareció a mí.)

"_Sé quién eres y no me importa, Poseidón también es mi padre y no me ves diciéndoselo a cada Pegaso con que el que me encuentro, ahora se buen niño y ¡Devuélvemela!"_

-Que quieres que te devuelva?—dije con el poco oxigeno que me quedaba, ya que empezó a presionar con más fuerza.

Los demás pegasos, estaban comenzando a alterarse y a tratar de empujarlo de encima de mí, pero era un intento inútil.

"_Dime en donde esta o te aplastare el cráneo"_

-¿Quién?

"_Mi señora, se la han llevado, necesito encontrarla y ponerla a salvo, ella es mi responsabilidad."_

"_Eh, Jefe por que tarda tan… oye quítatele de encima"—_pude respirar de nuevo cuando Blackjack empujo al pesado pegaso de encima de mí.

"_defiendes a un Humano antes de a alguien de tu propia especie?"_

"_Tú haces lo mismo, Deberías saber que no eres el único que se rige por el código"_

-¿Que "código"?

Ambos me ignoraron, pero pude ver como los antes hostiles ojos negros del equino se ablandaban un poco.

"_¿Qué paso contigo?" _

"_El me salvo de un barco infestado de monstruos"_

-Podrían dejar de ignorarme y decirme de que es ese "código"—estaba exasperado, nadie, ni siquiera los pegasos me daban respuestas directas.

"_Calma Jefe, es una cosa de Pegasos salvajes, pero es como la única regla a la cual nos regimos en nuestras vidas y la que se respeta por toda ella"_

-Pero, no comprendo nada.

"_Mira mocoso, el código dice que cuando un pegaso es salvado por un semidiós ya sea de muerte o de cautiverio, este le debe lealtad de por vida"_

-¿De cuál vida?

"_La de ambos"_ dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"_Todos nosotros (los que somos salvajes) esperamos ese día, y cuando el momento llega se crea un lazo especial entre el semidiós y el"_

"_Ahora, me dirás en dónde está mi señora"_

-Antes dime, como se convirtió en tu señora?

Soltó un relincho de exasperación antes de seguir

"_Me salvo de que Cronos me convirtiera en bocadillos para monstruo y en néctar para sus tropas"_

-Puaj, el néctar se hace con pegasos, Asco.

"_No seas idiota, el Icor es la base para el néctar y la ambrosia, ella me salvo cuando ya habían extraído casi toda mi preciosa sangre dorada."_

-Entonces si eres el pegaso inmortal el hijo de Poseidón con Medusa?

_"Duh. Claro. Pero no cambies el tema, sabes o no en donde esta ella"_

-Creo que sí, ahora mismo deben de estar curándola o algo así — dije recordando la noche anterior.

Antes de que pudiera decir más, él se dejó caer pesadamente inundando su cabeza con pensamientos muy pesimistas. Estaba por tratar de animarlo, pero entonces entro Will, corriendo apurado, en cuanto me vio, su rostro se entristeció, solo dijo una palabra pero fue la justa para ponerme en marcha.

Annabeth.

.

.

.

No me dijo muy bien que pasaba, solo que vieron unas grandes nubes de tormenta seguidas por muchos relámpagos y truenos que parecían seguir al carro(el cual estaba destrozado) que no tardó mucho en desplomarse. Me dijo que habían buscado y que solo encontraron a los 3 semidioses, su guardián y a Butch, pero que no había rastro de Annabeth, también que el chico (un tal Leo), que venía con junto a ella había caído directamente en el lago, pero a diferencia de ella, el salió casi al instante (arrojado por las náyades).

Sin pensármelo más corrí en dirección al lago y me sumergí, buscándola desesperado, de repente tuve como una especie de flashback, o algo así, volví a escuchar la voz de mi sueño pero esta vez era clara, además de que sonaba aterrorizada.

"_¡¿PERCY, EN DONDE ESTAS?!" _

Era una especie de grito desesperado, flashes de un recuerdo llenaron mi mente:

_Estaba hundiéndome. Trataba de nadar sin éxito, comenzaba a desesperarme, no quería terminar ahogado, así que mantuve mis labios sellados, no sabía cómo ella podía aguantar tanto tiempo debajo del agua cuando jugábamos en el lago. Yo quise intentarlo, para darle una sorpresa, pero me había olvidado que no sabía nadar, me faltaba el aire, comenzaba a marearme, cuando escuche el grito, pero no podía responder, porque como iba a gritarle bajo el agua?, de repente vi una mata de cabello negro y unos ojos verdes que me veían con alivio, de repente pude respirar de nuevo y segundos después ya estábamos afuera recostados en el pequeño muelle._

"_Disfrutas asustándome verdad, que estaba haciendo aquí solo, que hubiera pasado si no llega a tiempo, y tú te…"_

"_lo tiento, Madi, yo quedia dalte una sopesa"_

"_Oh, pequeño, no necesitas darme nada, ahora para que esto no se repita te enseñare a nadar, la verdad es muy fácil…"_

_Concéntrate_, me reproche, no te distraigas ahí que encontrar a Annabeth.

Estaba desesperado por encontrarla, no tarde demasiado pero lo que vi me dejo helado, Ahí estaba ella, inconsciente, hundiéndose en espirales hacia el fondo del lago, tenía la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados, su cabello rubio se mecia con la corriente.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

La agarre y rápidamente cree una burbuja para que pudiera respirar, pero nada paso, ella estaba helada.

Ordene a las corrientes que me empujaran hacia la superficie, saliendo disparado como si me hubiera sentado en un geiser, inmediatamente que toque tierra, puse muy delicadamente a Annabeth en el piso.

Will, se acercó a ella, y comenzó a revisarla, tentando su cabeza y tomando su pulso, para después negar completamente afligido.

-Algo la noqueo, y bueno, una cosa llevo a la otra…- dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.— lo siento tanto Percy, ella esta…

-¡NO, CALLATE!— grite con desesperación, no quería oírlo, esto debía ser una broma, una pésima broma de muy mal gusto, como era posible que después de todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos, de todo a lo que nos enfrentamos, todo terminara así, me hinque frente a ella y la abrase con fuerza.

Ella simplemente no podía morir, no podía dejarme, teníamos planes, teníamos una vida por delante, teníamos tanto futuro. La apreté con aun mas fuerza. "Nadie me quitara de su la…"

-Auch, oye que te pas…- me quede de piedra, completamente paralizado, estaba yo alucinando?, eso explicaría por qué una niña de cabellos rubio(¿no era castaño?) como el de los hijos de Apolo, y los ojos azules(¿no eran cafés?) me empujara con fuerza, haciéndome a un lado. No se suponía que ella debería estar en la casa Grande recuperándose del tobillo torcido y de no sé qué tantas heridas más?—Que se supone que haces?

-¿Podrías simplemente callarte y hacerte a un lado?

Esa voz, ¿como era posible?

* * *

**Espero que les guste el cap, me encantaria que comentaran que les parece, aunque no sea bueno lo que tengan que decir, las criticas son siempre bien recibidas.**

**Los quiere**

**Yo xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**los derechos de Autor son de Rick Riordan, la trama es mia y Marie tambien**

* * *

**Capitulo dedicado a DarrenWalker, katerine, Annie Bell,danielapf7 y Barbara Blackthorn Herondale por comentar esta historia...**

* * *

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_Ella simplemente no podía morir, no podía dejarme, teníamos planes, teníamos una vida por delante, teníamos tanto futuro. La apreté con aun más fuerza. "Nadie me quitara de su la…"_

_-Auch, oye que te pas…- me quede de piedra, completamente paralizado, estaba yo alucinando?, eso explicaría por qué una niña de cabellos rubio(¿no era castaño?) como el de los hijos de Apolo, y los ojos azules(¿no eran cafés?) me empujara con fuerza, haciéndome a un lado. No se suponía que ella debería estar en la casa Grande recuperándose del tobillo torcido y de no sé qué tantas heridas más?—Que se supone que haces?_

_-¿Podrías simplemente callarte y hacerte a un lado?_

_Esa voz, ¿cómo era posible?_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Me aparte.

Ella tomo a Annabeth para que quedara boca abajo, deteniendo ella misma su torso con la mano izquierda y poniendo la derecha en su espalda, recito algo en voz baja, tan baja que no escuche absolutamente nada.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que Annabeth expulso como 1 litro de agua muy cerca de mis pies, pero seguía sin moverse. La acomodo de nuevo recostada sobre su espalda y le quito la camisa del campamento, dejándola con una pequeña camisilla interior de tirantes.

-Apártense – dijo y de repente los vellos de mi nuca se erizaron, y un rayo cayó en sus manos, no me había dado cuenta que ella usaba un guante que dejaba los dedos completamente al descubierto, era de color completamente negro el cual hacia que su mano pareciera más pálida de lo que en realidad era. Además tenía unos bordados, eran diferentes símbolos que no pude diferenciar;

La corriente del rayo se movía entre sus dedos, como una serpiente, no parecía afectarle mucho. Levante la vista y volví a preguntarme si estaría yo alucinando, o si los Stoll había puesto algo raro en mí desayuno, ya que ¡ella volvió a cambiar! Aunque ahora no tan drásticamente pero ya no parecía la misma de hace 5 minutos.

Ahora tenía unas mechas o rayitos o como se llamen, en el cabello de color azul eléctrico, al igual que sus ojos que se volvieron del mismo color.

¿Cómo es posible que cambie tanto en tan solo unos minutos?

Ella froto sus manos, como si intentara entrar en calor a base de fricción (estos pensamientos inteligentes hicieron que mis ojos se aguaran), acerco sus manos a su pecho separándolas y dejando ver como la corriente pasaba de una mano a la otra. Seria ella una hija de Zeus?, podría ser, pero también tenía una capacidad para curar, además de que tiene una puntería impresionante, tal vez ella es una hija de Apolo. De repente caí en la cuenta… Ella quería darle una descarga a mi Annabeth, así que me acerque a ella y tome su mano para evitar el contacto, pero como soy yo, y la buena suerte me evita, termine tomando su mano al instante que ella las apoyaba en el pecho de mi novia. Haciendo que yo saliera impactado hacia atrás y que la espalda de Annabeth se arqueara.

Siguió dándole masaje cardiaco, para después volver a electrocutarla, entre intermedios ponía su oreja encima de su corazón o le tomaba el pulso. Para después volver a repetir el proceso. En ningún momento dejo de mover los labios, era como si rezara o algo así. A la tercera repetición lo más maravilloso sucedió. Annabeth reacciono.

Ella abrió sus ojos y observo todo a su alrededor, deteniendo sus ojos en mí.

Yo estaba feliz, y muy emocionado, quería saltar, llorar, gritar, bailar, abrasarla de la alegría, no cabía en mí de tan feliz y contento que estaba. Me levante para acercarme a ellas, cuando llegue levante un poco a Annabeth para abrazarla. Poniendo ambos atención la chica junto a nosotros.

-Ok, debes saber que estuviste inconsciente mucho tiempo, y no llego suficiente oxígeno a tu cerebro, como consecuencia puede que tengas algunos problemas. Así que te hare unas preguntas, para saber qué tan grave es el daño, si te parece.

-Claro, pero quién eres?

-Oh, tonta de mí, qué pensaría mi madre—Esto último lo dijo con una pisca de rencor y sarcasmo en su voz, como si su madre no le agradara.—Mi nombre es Marie y se podría decir que acabo de llegar al campamento.

-Ahora comencemos, Cual en tu nombre?

-Annabeth Chase.

-Nombre de tus padres?

-Atenea y Frederick Chase

-Que día es hoy?

-30 de junio de 2011

-Cuántos años tienes?

-16

-Cuantos dedos tengo?—dijo enseñándole 3 dedos de su mano derecha dejándome ver más de cerca el guante, el cual tenía bordado en la palma un yelmo como el de Hades. Seria ella una hija de Hades?.

-3

-Error, tengo 5 dedos en cada mano y otros 5 en cada pie.

-Pero… tu… me… yo…

-No. yo te pregunte que cuantos dedos tenia, no que cuantos te estaba mostrando, debes aprender a escuchar y a…

-Ah con que aquí estas, que te dije sobre salir corriendo.—Apolo se abrió paso seguido por los demás dioses de entre la multitud de campistas que se había reunido alrededor de nosotros.

Ella se levantó de un salto, y lo más loco hasta ahora sucedió, su cabello se oscureció directo frente a mis ojos, empezó en la raíz oscureciéndolo rápidamente y extendiéndose por todo el cabello. Dejándole un color castaño claro y sus mechas pasaron a ser color rojo. Será ella una hija de Ares?... no era demasiado amable como para serlo.

-Y que querías. No me puedes mantener encerrada todo el día, moriré de aburrimiento. Además, no me paso nada deja de actuar tan exagerado.

-Nada, en serio ya te viste la pierna.

Y si en efecto ella traía un short que dejaba al descubierto un vendaje totalmente empapado de sangre.

-Por favor, esto no es nada, y si me disculpas yo iba en camino a los bosques. —se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque, pero antes de que se alejara mucho Ares fue por ella y se la arrojo en un hombro como un saco de papas.

Lo que hiso que Marie pusiera cara de dolor y expulsara todo el aire en un jadeo.

-Ares, ten más cuidado, aun no le terminan de soldar bien las costillas.—dijo Atenea, quien salió de entre la multitud y se arrodillo junto a su hija.

-Annabeth, cariño estas bien.

-Lo estoy ahora madre, si no fuera por Marie, ahora mismo tendrías que tejer mí…

Deje de escucharlas un momento y me fije en algo extraño, Ares iba alejándose con Marie sobre sus hombros, dejando ella al descubierto la parte de atrás de su cuello en donde tenía un extraño dibujo, algo parecido a un tatuaje, desde donde me encontraba solo pude divisar un triángulo invertido, pero parecía algo más que eso.

Gire mi cabeza hacia Annabeth, y me di cuenta de algo que me dejo sin aliento… su cicatriz, la que quedo cuando ella recibió esa puñalada por mí en la guerra contra Cronos, había desaparecido.

.

.

.

Pasamos la mayor parte del día queriéndonos acercar a la Casa Grande pero cada que pisábamos el porche, un enorme perro del infierno salía a taparnos la entrada. Así que no pudimos hablar con Marie, ni con ninguno de los dioses, los cuales volvieron a desaparecer inmediatamente después de que reclamaran a los nuevos campistas, Eran: Jason un hijo de Zeus de 14, Piper una hija de Afrodita de 13 y Leo(el cual no dejaba de verme con miedo) un hijo de Hefesto también de 13.

Deje a Annabeth con muchos trabajo en su cabaña, no quería separarme de ella, pero ella debía descansar de su experiencia cercana a la muerte, así que me dirigí a mi cabaña, me recosté en el mullido y cómodo sillón que había en frente de la pantalla de plasma, pero no la encendí, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza en las cuales pensar, y no podría poner atención a nada.

Yo quería respuestas, y respuestas directas de alguien, por primera vez…

Quería saber tantas cosas

¿Quién es la chica que aparece en mis recuerdos?, ¿Por qué se borró esa cicatriz que todos, incluido Apolo habían dicho que era imborrable?, ¿Por qué el cambio de imagen constante de Marie?, ¿qué poder era ese?, ¿ese era un poder? ¿De quién es hija?.

Comenzaba a desesperarme cuando, Poseidón entro a la cabaña y siguió como si nada hasta llegar a la estantería de los libros, comenzó a cargarlos, no sé como pero se llevó fácil más de 25 libros demasiado gruesos.

Me aclare la garganta

-Padre.

El salto del susto.

-Percy, que… haces aquí.

-Bueno usualmente en verano yo vivo aquí, ¿para dónde llevas esos libros?

-¿Qué libros?—yo solo alce una ceja incrédulo.

-Percy, te prometo contarte tanto como pueda, pero no ahora.— y sin más se fue.

Estaba enojado, ¿Qué? Ahora todos jugaban "hay que excluir a Percy de los grandes secretos"

Por una vez quisiera que alguien me diera una respuesta directa.

¡Zaz!

-Que demo…- dije al caer al suelo, mire entre mis pies y me sorprendió el ver un libro en el piso.

Tal vez a Padre se le cayó. Pensé mientras me levantaba y recogía el libro, el cual estaba forrado de cuero y tenía en la portada un triángulo invertido que ahora que lo veía de cerca era un hilo que formaba el triángulo, en uno de los lados había unas tijeras abiertas listas para cortarlo y un carrete en la punta del triángulo.

Y el titulo decía.

"Historia de los Buscadores"

Entonces recordé la tarjeta que había encontrado ayer.

¿Sería esta mi respuesta directa?

* * *

**Que bueno que les este gustando la historia, ese era mi principal objetivo, ahora el siguiente capitulo no lo subire tan rapido a menos de que me lo pidan, ya tengo en su mayoria el capitulo escrito solo me hace falta pasarlo en la computadora y darle concordancia y cuerpo y esas cosas, tal vez lo suba el jueves o el viernes(o tal vez mañana, si salgo temprano) pero lo mas seguro es el viernes, (aunque pueden intentar sobornarme).**

**Ah, casi lo olvidaba, quien me adivine de que dios es hija Marie le dare un adelanto del proximo capitulo y resolvere todas sus dudas.**

**Los quiere**

**Yo ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**El universo de Percy Jackson es propiedad de Rick Riordan, la trama es mia, al igual que Marie**

* * *

**Capitulo dedicado a DarrenWalker, quien intento adivinar, Sorpresa, Mr. Walker.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Tome el libro con cuidado, era extremadamente pesado, y leí la contraportada, la cual estaba escrita en griego y ya podía leer sin muchos problemas, y decía:

_Desde que existen los dioses, existen los buscadores, Semidioses marcados por las moiras desde el momento en el que nacen, Destinados a entregar su vida al entrenamiento y al servicio del olimpo._

.

.

.

Escondí el libro en mi cuarto, mañana lo llevaría conmigo cuando visitara a Annabeth la cual tenia que guardar reposo absoluto por unos días (Marie lo grito antes de que se la llevaran.).

Salí de mi cabaña acompañado de Tyson (El cual había desaparecido todo el dia), para dirigirnos al muelle, para apreciar la puesta del sol en el mar, de camino ahí nos encontramos con unas campistas hijas de afrodita que venían platicando y riendo fuertemente.

-Escuche que ella es hermosa, y que ha roto casi tantos corazones como nuestra madre, de seguro es nuestra hermana.

-No lo dudes, yo estaba ahí, tendrías que ver como miraba a Percy, era tan, awww, no cabe duda que él es uno de los favoritos de nuestra madre.

-Si, eso ni quien te lo niegue, jajajaja

Yo me limite a rodar mis ojos exasperado, "Qué bueno que las escuche yo y no Annabeth"

-Niñas de Afrodita, que chismosas.— dijo Tyson mientras ellas se alejaban

Llegamos al muelle y nos sentamos a ver la puesta del sol. Todo estaba tan tranquilo, se respiraba en el aire un aroma de tranquilidad, todo estaba silencioso, dejando oir como las olas se rompían en la playa, incluso los monstruos del bos… esperen un segundo, desde cuando los monstruos del bosque están en silencio? Eso es algo muy raro e inquietante.

Así que espere, y espere y espere, atento a cualquier ruido proveniente del bosque, pero simplemente se mantenía en silencio.

-Percy—dijo repentinamente Tyson ocasionando que saltara del susto

-Qué ocurre?

-Papi me pidió que te dijera que su plática se pospondrá, ya que tiene cosas que hacer, ah y tengo que ir a la forja antes de cenar, te veo ahí?

-Seguro Tyson, ve yo me quedare aquí un rato más.

En cuanto se perdió de vista, me levante de un salto y me dirigí al bosque. Inmediatamente me arrepentí de no llevar una linterna, todo estaba absolutamente oscuro y silencioso.

De la nada comencé a tensarme, mis pasos retumbaban en el oscuro bosque, con forme más caminaba y me acercaba al corazón del bosque se escuchaban más claramente unos gruñidos seguidos de maldiciones, además se colaba de los arboles una luz como de una antorchas, estaba a unos 20 metros del lugar cuando comencé a escuchar el sonido de alguien practicando con una espada.

Me apresure saque a Riptide la cual saco un leve brillo que me permitió ver solo un poco, di un paso, lito para saltar dentro de lo que parecía un claro y sorprender a quien estuviera hay pero una estúpida rama me delato, inmediatamente el sonido de la espada se esfumo, y las antorchas se apagaron mientras un frio viento soplo en mi dirección, instintivamente levante a Riptide para defenderme de cualquiera que pudiera atacarme, cuando escuche pasos detrás de mi, voltee para encarar a lo que fuera pero no había nada, camine lentamente hacia atrás cuando choque contra algo o mejor dicho contra alguien, ya que era lo suficientemente blando como para ser un árbol, volví a girar listo para ensartar al monstruo que seguro estaba detrás de mi intentando sorprenderme pero de nuevo estaba solo…

El viento volvió a soplar pero ahora formaba círculos alrededor de mi, levantando las hojas caídas de los árboles.

Parecía que estaba en una muy mala película de terror.

Solo faltaba que yo gritara el típico "¿Quién esta ahi?", para recibir como respuesta el típico silencio, como si el asesino se fuera a delatar diciendo "Solo soy yo, vengo a matarte lentamente, estoy detrás de este árbol"

Camine en dirección al claro, aun con Riptide alzada lista para atacar, pero la baje inmediatamente después de ver en donde me encontraba, era como un mini campamento, había una pequeña arena de lucha, un pequeño rocódromo, había maniquíes para entrenar con la espada, una sección de tiro con arco, todo para una solo persona.

Estaba tan entretenido que me sorprendí al escuchar pasos detrás de mi, gire rápidamente ya harto de tanto suspenso y del juego "asusta a Percy hasta morir"

-Estoy harto, sal de una buena vez

Una risa macabra sonó detrás de mi haciéndome saltar del susto solo para encontrarme solo de nuevo.

-¡Bu!

-Ahhhhh— grite girando bruscamente solo para encontrar a Marie colgada de cabeza de una rama de un árbol ahogándose de la risa.

-Jajajajajajaja, debiste, jajaja, ver tu cara, fue tan genial.

-Qu..e haces aquí?—le dije tratando de ignorar mi asombro y mis miles de preguntas por su cabello, que ahora era color arena, sus juguetones ojos azules y su nariz puntiaguda como los hijos de Hermes, será ella una hija del dios de los ladrones?, podría ser, Hermes es el dios de los ladrones, y de todos los que utilizaran las carreteras, tal vez ella…

-Vine a entrenar—dijo mientras se dejaba caer del árbol – Estaba muerta de aburrimiento, asi que me escape y vine aquí.

-Pero, el bosque esta infestado de monstruos, nadie debe venir solo.

-Ne, yo me preocuparía por los montruos, no por mi, además has visto alguno desde que entraste al bosque?

-No, pero…

-Ellos lo saben, están justo ahora escondidos en sus madrigueras o como se llaman donde duermen, ellos no saldrán hasta que e haya ido.

-Bueno pero también hay un dragón gigante merodeando por todo el lugar, no deberías…

-Un dragón? Uno de verdad—dijo incrédula mientras alzaba una ceja

-No, bueno es un autómata, que según me dijeron ronda por el bosque.

-Pues…- en eso sonó la caracola, avisando que era hora de cenar—oh rayos tengo que irme.

Y sin mas se fue corriendo, desapareciendo casi al instante en las sombras del bosque, tal vez ella era una hija de Hades después de todo.

.

.

.

La cena fue tranquila, el Sr. D presento a los nuevos campistas, pero no menciono a ninguna Marie, tal vez la presentaran cuando ella se recuperara por completo. Quiron aviso que se retomaría una antigua tradición que había pospuesto por mucho tiempo.

-A partir del 15 de julio se darán inicio a las Olimpiadas.—el revuelo no se hiso esperar en ninguna mesa, todos estaban emocionados, inclusive yo que ya había escuchado hablar de como se celebraban las olimpiadas en el campamento.—Se permite participar a un equipo por cabaña, deben de ser de 2 integrantes—Genial, podre participar con Tyson—Deben de ser de uno y uno, o sea de una campista y un campista—oh rayos, no hay una campista en mi cabaña—y no se permitirá que participen 2 campistas hombres ni 2 campistas mujeres. Y tampoco que participe en su equipo un campista de otra cabaña. Su madre o padre divino será su entrenador, y pueden recurrir a sus compañeros de cabaña para que les ayuden a prepararse para las pruebas. Pero ellos no pueden hacer las pruebas por ustedes. Así que prepárense, pero sobre todo diviértanse.

Yo ya estaba muy desilusionado ya que no podría participar asi que decidi saltarme la fogata e irme directamente a dormir, como cada noche los sueños no se hicieron esperar.

.

.

.

_Me encontraba en el salón del trono de los dioses, ahí presentes estaban Zeus, Hades y Poseidon, según como los vi, viendo un gran mapa del mundo, supe que estaba presenciando su repartición de reinos._

_Estaban discutiendo acaloradamente, cuando de la nada las tres Moiras aparecieron frente a ellos._

_-Estamos enfadadas con ustedes…_

_-Se supone que quieren gobernar y ser mejores que su padre…_

_-Pero no les importa lo que les pase a los mortales…_

_-Ni a sus hijos…_

_-Los cuales tienen muy descuidados…_

_-Por su egocentrismo, sus hijos pagaran…_

_-Busquen al siguiente nacido con nuestra marca…_

_-Y críenlo como todo un héroe…_

_-Todos sus poderes el poseerá…_

_-Búsquedas desde muy temprana edad el liderara…_

_-Pero el más vulnerable de todos será…_

_-Un solo error por su parte y el morirá…_

_-Y todo tendrá que volver a empezar._

Mi sueño cambio bruscamente ahora me encontraba de nuevo en el salón del trono de Zeus, con todos los dioses presentes

_-Pero no debemos ignorarlo padre, míralo por ti mismo, él tiene la marca.— dijo Atenea mientras levantaba a un bebe de cabellos rubios con una marca a un hombro muy parecida a la que tenía Marie y la que había en el libro. Un triangulo invertido hecho con el hilo de la vida, y las tijeras de la muerte listas para cortarlo._

_-Te lo eh dicho, no tenemos que involucrarnos en la vida nuestros hijos._

_-Pero padre…_

_-Lo he dicho. El debe ser criado por su padre mortal, mándaselo._

Ahora estaba en un pasillo del palacio de Zeus, muy parecido a donde Atenea quemo mis cejas, la cual estaba sentada llorando encima de un banquito, por un extremo del pasillo venia mi padre, pero en lugar de hacerla enojar como debería, se sentó junto a ella y palmeo su espalda.

_-Lo siento de veras, Atenea._

_-El ni siquiera llego a la puerta, cuando una arpía llego y se lo llevo._

_Los truenos comenzaron a rugir por todo el palacio._

_-Debemos hacer entrar en razón a Zeus, algo me dice que esto apenas empieza._

.

.

.

Me levante de nuevo con el corazón a mil por hora, algo me decía que este sueño tenia que tener un significado oculto.

.

.

.

Tome el libro y me dirigí con Annabeth, Malcom me abrió la puerta de la cabaña y me dejo pasar.

-Madre me dijo que si vas a estar aquí con Annabeth, que te diga que mantengan la puerta abierta.

-Seguro.

Entre y me sorprendí de ver los cambios hechos en la cabaña, también había una gran vitrina de cristal con muchos trofeos, aunque no tantos como hay en mi cabaña, recorrí el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones las cuales tenían el nombre del dueño en la puerta, la de Annabeth estaba en el fondo del pasillo.

Toque suavemente la puerta, segundos después me abrió una muy activa Annabeth, que parecía no caber en si misma de toda la energía que tenía.

-Hey – dije mientras entraba a un muy pulcro cuarto, parecido al mío solo que este estaba en color gris tormentoso.—Me gusta tu cuarto.

-A mí también, que es eso.

-Bueno, ayer a Poseidón se le cayó, y me pareció que tal vez sería interesante, para leer juntos.

Ella alzo una ceja incrédula, tomo el libro, y se sentó en uno de los pequeños pufs que tenía palmeando el otro para que yo lo tomara.

-"La Historia de los Buscadores", suena interesante. —y comenzó a leer

"_Los buscadores también conocidos como bendecidos son semidioses nacidos cada 200 años con la marca de la Moiras. Cuenta la leyenda que ellas estaba muy disgustadas con los dioses por sus irresponsabilidades y su lejanía para con sus hijos y decidieron intervenir, dándoles así como tarea criar y entrenar al semidiós nacido con su marca. _

_Los dioses hicieron de oídos sordos las advertencias, así que el primer niño nacido con esta marca fue un hijo de Atenea, el cual fue devorado por una arpía incluso antes de llegar junto a su padre mortal. Las Moiras disgustadas con los dioses comenzaron a darles destinos aún más trágicos a los héroes pero los peores eran los hijos de Zeus quienes ni siquiera llegaban a crecer lo suficiente antes de morir. _

_Los dioses rogaron una nueva oportunidad, la cual fue concedida, naciendo asi el segundo niño con la marca, el cual fue un hijo de Hefesto, se le separo de su madre mortal y fue llevado al olimpo, donde lo criaron y lo entrenaron, pero el niño murió cuando los dioses al verlo tan herido después del entrenamiento le dieron ambrosia. Los dioses estaban tan confundidos que pidieron concejo a las Moiras quienes explicaron lo que debían hacer._

_No debían darle ni ambrosia, ni néctar al niño, ya que no le hacía ningún efecto, se curaba por sí mismo, no debían tratar de sanarlo mágicamente ya que eso tampoco funcionaria, el niño poseería las habilidades de cada dios tanto mayores como menores, El seria el semidiós más fuerte que existiera pero también el más vulnerable, pudiendo caer muerto en batalla por lesiones menores._

_Después de muchos años los dioses comenzaron a encariñarse y a hacerse más cercanos a sus hijos, y a lamentar cada que un buscador caía muerto. _

_Los demás mestizos comenzaron a llamarlos "la Elite" de los semidioses ya que después del entrenamiento eran invencibles, pero por desgracia la mayoría caía muerto por lesiones menores, devorados por un monstruo o por la locura._

_Después de que muchos de los buscadores murieran por culpa de esta última, se descubrió que ellos tenían que aguantar tener múltiples personalidades._

_A continuación está el índice de los buscadores que ha habido en la historia, lamentablemente algunos no tienen el año de nacimiento ya que anteriormente no se medía el tiempo como se hace ahora, pero se puso en su lugar cuantos años tenían al morir"_

_Hernest Moncrieff (1 dia)… pag. 50_

_Alfred Cardew (6 años)…pag 100_

Y los nombres seguían y seguían y seguían. Pero solo había 3 mujeres en toda la lista:

_Selena Eversoon (1000-1007)…pag 5450_

_Juliet Smeet (1400-1406)… pag 10100_

Y por ultimo

_Marie Ruler (1900-?)… pag 15900_

En cada descripción había una imagen del niño/niña, todos ellos sin pasar de los 10 años, pero lo mas escalofriante fue la forma de morir de cada uno, desde la mas dolorosa hasta la más irónica, como

_Juliet Smeet(1400-1406):_

_Hija de Zeus, de ojos azules casi violeta, cabello negro, murió en primera misión cuando una arpía la tomo de su mochila y la dejo caer de mas de 1300 metros…_

Nos pasamos el resto del día leyendo el libro, el cual estaba repleto de niños con muchísima peor suerte que yo, ya casi era la hora de la cena (yo salí a la hora de la comida y traía comida para ambos) así que tendríamos que salir, cuando llegamos a la última buscadora, la cual era Marie Ruler de 1900-? Y abajo del nombre venia una imagen en grande de casi toda la hoja en donde reconocí a la joven nueva campista que acababa de ver en el bosque y que le había salvado la vida a Annabeth.

-Ves, se parecen mucho, crees que sean la misma persona?

Lo seria, seria ella, una buscadora, pero como sería posible que fuera ella, si eso fue hace más de un siglo?, además de que ningún buscador sobrepaso los 10 años y ella se veía de 13?.

Annabeth le dio la vuelta a la hoja y comenzó a leer:

"_Nuestra más reciente buscadora fue Marie, nació el 22 de diciembre de 1900, su madre Lilian Ruler murió poco tiempo después de dar a luz así que fue criada en el olimpo, fue entrenada con excelencia en combate, estrategia, y sanación, es la que mayor poderes posee del resto de los buscadores, a los 6 años sobrevivió a base de ingenio en su primera gran misión que fue encontrar el hilo de Ariadna que se encontraba perdido en el laberinto, enfrentándose ella y sus dos compañeros de misión al minotauro, se le siguió entrenando en 1907 se enfrentó al león de Nemea y a la hidra de Lerna, saliendo ella casi ilesa con la excepción de la muerte de su compañera Iridesa, una hija de afrodita, en 1908 fue a una misión desconocida al mar de los monstruos, donde se enfrentó a las sirenas y las venció musicalmente. _

_En 1909 casi muere por culpa de su compañero de misión Hernest Glow un hijo de Apolo que al verla tan mal herida después de enfrentarse a Campe, le dio ambrosia, afortunadamente fue la suficientemente poca como para no matarla pero lo suficiente como para dejarle en coma por 1 mes, después de que despertó, los dioses asustados por el futuro incierto de ella, por voto unánime le sugirieron (le ordenaron) que se uniera a las cazadoras, llego a ser Cazadora honoraria, y mano derecha de Artemisa, la cual creo un puesto especialmente para ella, el cual es el más alto que una cazadora normal no puede ni aspirar a ser. _

_Gracias a ello, gano experiencia en el rastreo, y la pelea con monstruos, se ganó el respeto y el cariño de todos los dioses y el miedo de los monstruos, fue una buena época para ser semidiós, ya que los monstruos se mantenían ocultos para no ser detectados por ella. Lamentablemente se desconoce la razón de porque dejo su aventura con las cazadoras el 25 de agosto de 1993, no se supo mucho de ella por 2 años, en 1995 Zeus le dio una misión en Nevada donde desapareció, no se ha sabido de ella hasta nuestros días, muchos piensan que ella murió, pero Hades negó esta teoría diciendo que ella aún está viva."_

_Padres:_

_Sus padres se conocieron en un crucero de 1 año por el atlántico, Ella era una cantante y el se enamoró de ella, por su perfecta voz de sirena._

_Su madre es Lilian Ruler y su Padre el gran dios Poseidon…_

* * *

**Quien me adivine en donde estuvo Marie los años que estuvo desaparecida, le doy un adelanto del siguiente capitulo.**

**Los quiere**

**yo ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lo**s **personajes son propiedad de Rick Riordan, Excepto Marie que es mia y La Srita Goldy que Mister Walker me hizo el favor de prestarmela(Gracias), la trama es mia, quien ose copiarme aunquesea un dialogo se las vera con mis puños.**

* * *

**Capítulo dedicado a Ary Hyuga, quien me ayudo a reacomodar mejor este capitulo.**

* * *

**Espero haber hecho un mejor trabajo esta vez :D**

* * *

**Aclaraciones para el capítulo:**

**las partes escritas en el diario estaran _asi._**

**las opiniones de percy estaran en formato normal**

**Las palabras que estén con "" es porque Marie está haciendo comillas con sus dedos.**

**Las oraciones o diálogos que estén con "" son diálogos que se mantienen dentro de la mente de Marie.**

* * *

**Disfruten de la lectura. Nos leemos abajo**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Percy estaba anonadado, el libro que acababan de leer no podría ser verdadero, todos esos niños que habían muerto de forma trágica(hacían parecer su vida de dulce y algodon), todos esos niños que hubieran tenido un futuro brillante, y lo más loco de todo, que aparentemente la última de esos niños había sido una hermana suya que de una manera u otra había sobrevivido y cabía la posibilidad de que ya se hubieran visto cara a cara, pero eso no era posible, y como estaba pasando la última semana su mente estaba dando vueltas con demasiadas preguntas que procesar, pero se dijo que primero terminarían de leer el resto del libro, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar que las ultimas paginas donde se hablaba de la personalidad de dicho buscador, sus objetos mágicos, sus mascotas, sus poderes y todo lo demas, estaba arrancadas.

Decepcionado por no saber más de su posible hermana se levantó lentamente del puf y le tendió la mano a Annabeth para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella se estaba demasiado distraída, ella se debatia algo, el lo sabia por que permanecia con el seño fruncido. Repentinamente tomo la mano que Percy gentilmente le ofrecía y aunque no la soltó camino hacia la pequeña mesita de noche, en donde reposaba una lámpara de lectura con una base en forma de búho, justo a su lado había un libro forrado en piel, muy maltratado pero intacto, y se lo tendió.

Percy no estaba seguro que era lo que le ofrecía su novia hasta que lo tuvo en sus manos, a simple vista parecía un viejo libro, pero cuando vio la portada casi lo deja caer, en griego ponía _MI DIARIO_.

— Que es...

— Es un diario de vida,(aunque seria mas exacto llamarlo una autobiografia) lo encontré junto al lago ayer antes de ir por los nuevos campistas, anoche lo leí, no está completo, se salta años completos, y solo entra en detalles en los que ocurrió algo importante.

— Como lo has conservado? Escuche que los Stoll se encontraron una patineta que podía deslizarse por el aire pero incluso antes de llegar con ella a su cabaña la cosa desapareció después de electrocutarlos.

— Bueno, no sé por qué pero esto sigue aquí, no se ha ido, así que lo quieres o no?

Dude un momento pero después de pensarlo caí en cuenta que tal vez esta oportunidad no se repetiría. Tome el libro y cuando pensé en el dilema que sería llevarlo conmigo al comedor y que sería genial poder ponerlo en mi bolsillo como a Riptide, como si el libro me escuchara se encogió hasta quedardel tamano de esas libretitas que caben perfectamente en tu mano.

Salimos a cenar cuando la caracola sonó, como todos se podían sentar donde quisieran ya nadie se formaba para ir al comedor, cuando llegamos ambos nos sentamos en mi mesa ya que la suya estaba más abarrotada que nunca, minutos después Tyson se nos unió y Poseidón también al tiempo que le mandaba una sonrisa de suficiencia a alguien, no tuve que voltear para saber que era para Atenea.

Cuando comenzaron a servir la comida y los campistas arrojábamos las ofrendas a los braseros(había uno en cada mesa) hubo un silencio total, ya que alguien se acercaba, tenía pinta de campista pero estaba demasiado oscuro como para reconocerlo, o mejor dicho reconocerla ya que su larga cabellera risada delataba que era una chica, dos figuras más venían detrás de ella, las cuales no fueron muy difíciles de distinguir, eran Nico y Hades. Cuando entraron al salón y la luz los ilumino vi a la chica que venía con ellos, sus ojos eran de color dorado y su pelo rizado, no aparentaba más de 13, casi igual a la edad de Nico, compartían cierto parecido, como si fueran... o por los dioses, ahora lo único que falta es que aparezca una hija o hijo de Hera y otra de Artemisa, y ya podre decir que lo he visto todo. Los recién llegados se sentaron en su mesa, donde unas ninfas les llevaron sus platos de comida, cuando la cena termino Quirón coceo el suelo de mármol haciendo que todos guardaran silencio, nos recordó sobre las olimpiadas diciendo que ya había algunas cabañas registradas, habría una carrera de carros dentro de 1 semana, y un captura la bandera en la próxima. Pero como siempre no mencionaron a ninguna Marie.

Ya cuando nos reunimos en la hoguera Nico me presento a su hermana, la cual se llamaba Hazel y era de Nueva Orleans. Nos pasamos el rato bromeando y jugando, cuando llego la hora de que todos nos fuéramos a la cama ya me había olvidado por completo del libro, si no fuera por la costumbre de vaciar mis bolcillos cada noche no lo habría recordado.

Me recosté en mi cómoda cama y encendí mi lámpara de lectura(no sabía que tenía una) abrí el libro el cual estaba escrito a mano en un pulcro griego.

_27 de Diciembre de 1905:_

_Hoy es mi cumpleaños y D me ha regalado este diario, dice que me funcionara como terapia, veremos que tal funciona ya que bueno soy un poco floja para eso de escribir todos los dias, si estas leyendo esto y no soy yo o una de dos:_

_Lo encontraste y por mera casualidad lo estas hojeando, se bienvenido a mi loca mente._

_Si lo robaste y piensas joderme la vida con lo que eh escrito, ni lo pienses te la puedo joder yo a ti mil veces peor._

_Como sea te invito a conocer mi muy miserable vida y acerté sentir genial con lo que te ha tocado vivir._

_._

_._

_._

_Eh decidido que en lugar de detenerme en fechas, te dare un largo relato de mi vida y lo que voy viviendo, la verdad no soy una muy buena escritora y a pesar de mi memoria fotografica, recordar fechas y dias en particular me da tanta flojera, asi que te conformaras con un muy extenso relato de mi vida. _

_La vida de un buscador nunca es algo facil, pero la mia es la mas dificil que a existido, eh luchado por sobrevivir en este mundo desde el mismo momento en que nací. Fui un ser no deseado para mi propia madre que deseaba intensamente un varón para así lograr atar de por vida a mi padre(curioso, si lo hubiera intentado lo habria logrado conmigo), ese ser que no se quedó para verme llegar a este mundo, el, que no me defendió de que mi "queridísima" madre me marcara de por vida(en el más literal de los sentidos) o que evitara que me arrojara al mar con una herida sangrante(lo cual no es recomendable, la sal arde como los mil demonios), pero después de todo evito que unos tiburones blancos me hicieran su cena, así que todo está perdonado._

Leer esto, sus primeros dias de vida, me hacen preguntarme como las moiras pueden ser tan malas con respecto a la vida de las persanas.

A lo largo de mi vida me eh encontrado con semidioses que me envidian, o mejor dicho envidian que yo había crecido en el olimpo, o que los dioses me hayan entrenado, si eres un de ellos: no sabes la suerte que tuviste de nacer como un semidiós normal y no compartir mi suerte, si, sé que suena tentador el hecho de crecer en el olimpo, o conocer a los dioses a fondo, no sabes lo equivocado que estas, no hay nada de cool en que antes de incluso caminar ya te ensenen tácticas y estrategias de guerras famosas, no hay nada de genial en que te entrenen en una arena de obstáculos que haría parecer a las que hay en las escuelas militares áreas infantiles, ni el hecho de que incluso te hagan enfrentarte a adversarios reales, en combates reales con armas reales, en cuanto eres capaz de sostener una espada.

Incapaz de evitarlo recorde el dia de mi primer entrenamiento, cuando apenas me estaba acostumbrando a sur un semidios, recorde la paliza que me dio Luke, y eso que era de entrenamiento, un escalofrio me recorrio la espalda al imaginarme luchando contra los mismos montruos pero siendo yo apenas un niño pequeño.

_Te lo digo, terminar los días de entrenamiento con heridas sangrantes y que necesitaron puntos era pan de todos los días desde el momento en que cumplí 2, ya ni siquiera notaba cuando me hacia rasguños. _

_Pero lo que haría retroceder a cualquiera, la peor parte que viene con el paquete de ser un buscador, son las múltiples personalidades, eso mi querido amigo envidioso es la peor tortura que puede sufrir una persona, y que por desgracia todos los buscadores tenemos, te daré un ejemplo, junta en una habitación a un hijo de cada dios, tanto los 12 olímpicos como los menores, ahora imagina que tienen que llegar a un acuerdo y tomar una decisión importante, que crees que pase?, ahora imagínate eso, en tu cabeza todo el tiempo, las constantes voces que hablan todas a la vez, que nunca se cayán y que te llevan la contraria todos los días, eso querido amigo es algo con lo que no quieres vivir. _

Un escalofrio me recorrio la espalda, a mi mente vino la ultima junta de consejeros, trate de imaginarme los gritos de Clarisse contra los Stolls, los comentarios filosoficos de Annabeth, Al pesimista de Nico, Las bromas de Travis y Connor, los regaños de Katie, a Butch, a los ronquidos de Clovis, a Will, a Jake, a Drew, a todos, solo tratar de imaginar sus voces en i cabeza me proboco un intenso dolor, no quisiera saber como es que ella lo soporta.

_Aunque todo eso se podría considerar como vivir en un sueño hermoso, si se compara con lo que pase cuando llegue al campamento media— sangre en Junio de 1906, cuando ser una mujer no era muy bien visto y que se consideraban seres de menor valor para la sociedad, te lo digo, fue la peor época de mi vida, mis "hermanos" me hacían menos y continuamente se burlaban de mí, me excluían de las practicas, fue la peor tortura, inclusive cuando me enviaron a mi primera Gran Misión(ya había hecho unos cuantos "trabajitos" que usualmente eran pequeñas expediciones a la ciudad, esta sería la primera vez que saldría a una verdadera misión peligrosa) una persona esperaría que tus supuestos hermanos la despidieran con palabras de aliento y esas cosas en su lugar lo único que a mí me dijeron fue esto: "Procura sobrevivir al menos unas horas, recuerda que todos esperamos que mueras de una forma rápida." En serio ellos deberían de dedicarse a motivar gente. _

Mis puños se cerraron fuertemente entorno al libro que sostenia en mis manos, como era posible que la trataran tan mal, se supone que somos una gran familia y entre todos nos cuidamos.

_Aunque tengo que admitirlo, fue divertido ver la cara que pusieron cuando me vieron regresar victoriosa y completamente intacta, al menos me gane algo de su respeto (no es que lo necesitara) ya que además de nuestro hermano Teseo, yo era la primera en enfrentarme al minotauro en su territorio y sobrevivir, además de haber encontrado el hilo de Ariadna que llevaba perdido desde que Teseo entro en el laberinto. _

_Con una nueva imagen que mostrar, los demás campistas comenzaron a aceptarme, aunque notaba que aún estaban incomodos en mi presencia por lo que comenzó a buscar un lugar en donde yo pudiera entrenar en solitario, me llevo un tiempo encontrar el lugar perfecto, pero mientras vagaba sin rumbo fijo en uno de mis paseos nocturnos, me encontré con un hermoso claro en el corazón del bosque, me llevo algo de tiempo extra echar a lo monstruos que ahí tenían sus madrigueras, pero después de mucho esfuerzo y arduo trabajo logre ganar mi primera disputa por territorio, al principio usaba un árbol para entrenar pero las ninfas se enfurecieron conmigo y me hicieron plantar 4 docenas de árboles nuevos, así que decidí hacer mi propia arena de entrenamiento, donde me pasaba todas las tardes entrenando y disfrutando de la soledad en lugar de sentirme sola._

Recorde el extraño lugar en el medio del bosque, que parecia una arena de entrenamiento en mineatura para una sola persona.

_Para Agosto de 1907 me enviaron a mi segunda gran misión donde desgraciadamente perdí a mi única amiga por culpa de la maldita hidra, yo estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de matar al León de Nemea ya que al parecer mi espada no lograba hacerle daño, y su cuello era demasiado grande para rodearlo con mis bracitos de fideo, fue cuando llego la Hidra, y antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo para salvarla ella la tomo de su mochila y se la... aun no puedo creer que perdí a mi única amiga por un estúpido huevo de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes y diferentes piedras preciosas que era un regalo de Zeus para Hera, por su mil millonésimo aniversario (o algo así). _

_Eso me enfureció tanto. No hable con nadie por el resto del año, me quedaba a entrenar en el bosque sola hasta tarde sintiéndome miserable y planeando venganza._

_Los dioses ameritaron mi creciente alejamiento para los campistas a que por fin había madurado y al fin me comportaba como toda una buscadora y no quería perder mi tiempo ni crear lazos con seres que obviamente no estaban a mi nivel(palabras de ellos, especialmente de Zeus no mías)._

Rodee los ojos ante eso, esa clase de comentarios eran muy Zeus.

_Con su nuevo "descubrimiento" sobre mi recién gusto de rodearme solo de las criaturas "adecuadas" — _no pude evitar soltar un bufido ante el "adecuadas" — _ellos comenzaron a elegir a mis compañeros de misión, lo cual comenzó a odiar incluso más que mi miserable vida. Las peleas entre ellos eran más constantes y más fuertes, siempre se trataba de cuál de sus hijos era el más adecuado para acompañarme, inclusive algunos de esos hijos se ensartaban en peleas, ya que les vendían la idea de que era un honor acompañarme en alguna de mis misiones(además de que se corría el rumor de que pertenecía a una especie de Elite, lo que sea que eso significara, y por alguna razón los que me acompañaban se volvían extremadamente conocidos)._

_Mi siguiente búsqueda fue pan comido, pero desgraciadamente perdí a Edmund Carter, un hijo de Hermes, quien decidió que era hora de probar su nado en mar abierto cuando pasamos junto a la isla de las sirenas. — _temble al recordar la apariencia de las sirenas — _no logre salvarlo a tiempo, no porque las sirenas lo hubieran devorado, si no que el pobre ni siquiera recordó que no sabía nadar, así que inmediatamente después de arrojarse al mar se ahogó. Lo admito su muerte me afecto, pero no fue tan duro el golpe ya que casi no habíamos hablado, éramos como un par de conocidos, así que, sip dolió, pero no tanto. Fue más por el hecho de que él había muerto, solo para que yo pudiera buscar las llaves del carro del sol de Apolo que por alguna razón las sirenas tenían y no me querían entregar._

_Ahora, la primera regla que debes saber cuándo tratas con un buscador: No los retes, ni los contradigas, te lo a seguro, no los hagas enfadar o será lo último que hagas en tu vida. _

_Esa lección la aprendieron las sirenas a la mala, pensaron que podrían retarme y salirse con la suya, pero cuando vieron que por más dulce que ellas cantaran no me atraerían con su canción, ellas se negaron en darme las malditas llaves, y como bonos se comieron a mi otro compañero que según yo, había dejado a salvo en el barco a unos cientos de kilómetros de ahí._

_Ellas pensaron que podían meterse conmigo, que una dulce niña de 8 años no haría nada, pero se equivocaron. Las desplume, les quite cada una de sus asquerosas plumas de buitre, y como castigo cada mes regresaba a repetir la operación, siempre las encontraba en el mismo lugar con nuevas plumas saliendo de sus asquerosos cuerpos, algunas veces se ponían a cantar pero nada pasaba. No comprendí la razón por la que cada vez que regresaba a la isla ellas cantaban con más fuerza y más entusiasmo, hasta que una hablo conmigo por primera vez._

_— El rencor es el peor defecto fatal para un semidiós, hija de Hades, el, prácticamente te consumirá._

_No me moleste en aclararle que no era una hija de Hades aunque posiblemente así era como ellas me veían(mi personalidad favorita, además de la de Hija de Poseidón)cabello completamente lacio hasta media espalda con un fleco a la altura de las cejas, cabello y ojos completamente negros y piel pálida, haciendo resaltar lo anterior. _

_— Así que ahora se dedican a dar concejos, eh?_

_— Por si no te has dado cuenta, nuestro canto les muestra a los marinos y a cualquiera que lo escuche, su más ferviente deseo, el del corazón, mostrándoles así su defecto fatídico, que ellos no sean capaces de resistirse a nuestra música, y sean atraídos a nuestra isla como un bocadillo, era un bonos que no se había planeado.— _raro, siempre pense que las sirenas hablarian en verso.

_Estaba completamente asqueada, ella había dicho lo último mientras sacaba su asquerosa lengua y se la pasaba por sus aún más asquerosos labios, dejándome ver sus puntiagudos dientes._

_En ese momento hice lo que nunca en mi vida había hecho y nunca volveré a repetir, agradecer a los dioses por mi madre. Ella era una extraordinaria cantante, tan buena que enamoro al mismísimo Poseidón solo con su canto, y yo tuve la suerte de heredar su melodiosa voz. Eso, aunado al poder de persuasión de Afrodita y el don de la música de Apolo me hizo inmune al canto de las sirenas._

Ohh, eso lo explica, a ella no le afecta el canto de las sirenas, asi que no escucha lo que le dicen en verso, lo escucha normal.

_Como te iba diciendo, la vida de un buscadores no es algo fácil, se dice que somos invencibles, pero eso tiene de verdad, lo que Afrodita tiene de fea, o sea absolutamente nada, somos los más vulnerables, con decirte que podemos morir por una simple cortadura en el dedo(estuve a punto de morir varias veces por pequeños cortes), no podemos consumir ambrosia ni néctar, eso prácticamente acelera nuestra muerte, y ni se diga la curación mágica, eso nos deja peor que como nos encontrábamos y es extremadamente dolorosa. Se dice que somos perfectos, pero dime, que tiene de perfecto alguien que habla solo la mayoría del tiempo, tiene constantes cambios de humor y un pésimo carácter?._

_Después de que volviera sola de mi expedición, me pase el resto del año en el inframundo, fue un buen tiempo, algo agradable, mi cuarto era el doble de grande que el que tenía en el Olimpo y una agradable vista a los campos de castigo._

_Me pase la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando(como siempre), con la única diferencia, que algunas veces el Tío Hades me acompañaba y practicaba conmigo, hacia aparecer guerreros esqueleto y pasábamos horas luchando, otras veces la prima Perséfone y la tía Deméter(que estaba de visita) me ayudaban a desarrollar mi personalidad de "primavera" (como ellas la llamaban, y yo y tío Hades nos reíamos cuando ellas no estaban)_

_La peor parte fue cuando me enfundaron en un vestido esponjoso, con mucho encaje, de un color amarillo chillón, con flores que cambiaban de color constantemente, y tiraron la mayoría de mi mejor ropa(que ellas llamaban ropa de hombre), dejando mi armario repleto de esas prendas que yo quería quemar a la primera oportunidad._

_Cuando subí a principios de la primavera, mi siguiente misión no se hizo esperar, lo que yo no sabía es que esa sería la última por mucho tiempo._

_Me dijeron que tenía que encontrar la guarida de campe, y liberar a unos pobres ciclopes que ella estaba atormentando._

_Se podría decir que en esa misión todos ganamos (menos campe, ella sí perdió), libere a los ciclopes, ninguno de mis compañeros murió, y yo al fin cumpla mi sueño de caer en batalla. Al fin podría reunirme con mis antecesores, que de seguro me estaban esperando en los Elíseos(aunque había oído un rumor de que a nosotros nos enviaban directo a las Islas de los Bienaventurados), estaba segura, iba a morir, Campe había usado veneno en sus espadas, las cuales me hicieron varios cortes en los brazos, así que no había mucho con que luchar. Mi cuerpo lo sabía, Hernest también lo sabía, me tenía recostada en su regazo mientras no dejaba de repetir "Quédate conmigo Marie, no me dejes", quería hacerle caso, pero mis parpados me pesaban y cada que cerraba los ojos veía a una multitud esperándome, quería caminar hacia ellos, pero el constante murmullo de Hernest me lo impedía._

_De repente sentí algo asqueroso meterse en mi boca, provocándome arcadas, luego sentí una extraña calidez abrazante en el pecho, seguido inmediatamente de un dolor agudo que me hizo arquear la espalda, luego de eso, desperté en la cama de mi antiguo cuarto en el olimpo._

_"Tal vez todo fue un sueño" pensé esperanzada._

_"Oh pequeña, no fue un sueño, en tus brazos yacen las pruebas de la verdad"_

Con quien esta hablando?

_"Por qué mejor dejas de ser una floja y te pones a investigar qué es lo que hacemos en el Olimpo si desde que entraste al campamento, no habíamos vuelto"_

_"O también podrías investigar qué fue lo que te paso" _

_Vez a lo que me refiero?, las estúpidas voces nunca te dejan empaz. _

Si, son molestas.

_Salí sigilosamente por la puerta, buscaba respuestas, pero como sabía que nadie me las daría, las buscaba directamente, fue algo extraño encontrarme con tantas criaturas, parecía como si estas me buscaran a propósito solo para verme, o inclusive unas me abrazaban, antes de llegar a mi jardín secreto(que de secreto solo tiene el nombre) ya había sido abrazada por la mayoría de sátiros, náyades, dríadas, ninfas y dioses menores que habitan el Olimpo, inclusive Fobos y Deimos, que por alguna razón aparecían constantemente y de tanto que me abrazaban parecían no querer soltarme._

_Ahora, te estarás preguntando, como es que no sospeche que algo iba mal, si Fobos y Deimos parecían querer pegarme a ellos de tan fuerte que me abrazaban, o sea también por el simple hecho de que me abrazaban, tendría que haber sospechado, la mayor muestra de afecto entre los tres fueron los huesos rotos de nuestras interminables peleas. Pero lo atribuí a que casi moría, tal vez ellos... no lo sé, se sintieron mal, o algo así._

Si, Claro, se sinrtieron muy mal.

_Cuando al fin llegue a mi destino, un hermoso jardín con estatuas de todos los dioses(la mayoría echas por mi) me encontré a la prima Artemisa, en su forma de niña, me veía con algo de esperanza, y felicidad, pero sobre todo parecía como si me estuviera probando un nuevo atuendo que quería que usara(créeme, crecí con Afrodita, conozco ese tipo de miradas)._

_Eso solo me hizo sospechar, pero no confirme nada, hasta que me llamaron, para que fuera al salón del trono._

_Cuando entre, me encontré con todos los dioses ahí presentes, todos, también los menores( se sentaban en pequeñas sillas, dispuestas en frente de los tronos de los olímpicos, como si conformaran al público de un juicio) todos los ahí presentes me veían con cara de tristeza, menos una diosa en particular, la cual estaba saltando arriba y abajo en su asiento._

_— Acércate, buscadora. _

_"Esto no me da buena espina"_

_"Podrías callarte, y tu muchacha apúrate si hemos de morir que sea con dignidad"_

_"Que te hace pensar que moriremos?"_

_"Que te hace pensar que no moriremos? todos tiene cara de funeral"_

_"Podrán callarse de una vez?" pensé mientras caminaba hacia el centro del salón quedando delante del trono de Zeus, y me inclinaba ante él._

_— Te hemos llamado hoy, Marie Elizabeth Ruler, para darte a conocer tu nueva tarea, en vista de las consecuencias de lo que paso en tu última misión, el consejo ha decidido por voto unánime..._

_Se hizo una pausa dramática (En serio el tío Zeus hubiera sido genial como el dios del teatro) todo se quedó sumido en el silencio, con excepción de los sollozos de Afrodita que por primera vez la veía sin su habitual buen humor._

_— …te unas a las cazadoras._

_._

_._

_._

_Como describir mis años como cazadora?... una completa tortura, cuando se anunció que me uniría a la caza Afrodita casi rompe todas las ventanas del olimpo por su increíblemente agudo grito de dolor, hasta parecía que la estuvieran torturando. Fue algo muy extraño, la despedida fue algo difícil, nadie quería soltarme, en cuanto salía de los brazos de alguien, llegaba otro y me atrapaba de nuevo._

_Algo bueno que salió de esto... las voces se fueron, tal vez se deba a que ahora no cambiaba tan constantemente de forma, me mantengo como una cazadora(mi cabello cobrizo, pedido expresamente por Artemisa, ojos plateados, y piel extremadamente pálida). Al principio pensé que serían como una especie de vacaciones, no tendría que entrenar todo el tiempo, sería un momento de relax extremo. _

¿Y no lo fue?

_No sabes lo equivocada que estaba._

Nop, creo que no.

_Para empezar no tuve un solo momento de relajación desde que la cacería comenzó, además mi trabajo era rastrear, desde posibles presas, monstruos, y algunas veces semidioses, pero solo eso rastrear, no hacia otra cosa que no fuera rastrear desde la mañana hasta la noche, comenzaba a extrañar mis interminables horas de entrenamiento, donde solo por diversión usaba el agua del rio y levantaba una gran muralla, o cuando hacia aparecer una gran tormenta eléctrica y la hacía entrar en el campamento solo para disiparla en el último minuto, o incluso cuando en mis interminables horas de "terapia" donde Dionisio me ayudaba a manejar las voces en mi mente solo para desarrollar y fortalecer mi cordura. Nunca pensé que los echaría tanto de menos._

_Todo se volvió monótono. Hasta que en Febrero de 1960 paso algo diferente(para variar)._

_Nos encontrábamos en el Amazonas, me había separado a proposito del grupo ya que me estaba artando con tanta critica sobre el 14e de febrero, bien se que a mi tampoco me gusta mucho la fecha, ya que Afrodita se hizo cargo de que detestara el dia con todo mi corazon,(se podria decir que me secuestraba del olimpo y me llebaba al mundo mortal y hacia que todos los niños ahi presentes me persiguieran como avejas a la miel)pero aun asi no me gustaba que se pasaran todo el dia criticando a las parejas felices que nos encontrabamos en las aldeas, asi que decidi ir a rastrear a una gigantesca anaconda que habia cruzado nuestro camino. _

_La buena noticia: descubrí que soy excelente rastreando(dedícate a una sola cosa por casi 50 años a ver si no te vuelves excelente)._

_La mala: un inmenso grupo de serpientes me persiguió por más de la mitad de la selva(nunca interrumpas a las serpientes en su época de apareamiento, no se lo toman bien)._

tome un papel de un cajon de la mesita de noche y escribi: "_Nunca molestar a las serpientes en su epoca de darse amor, no se lo toman bien" _y la guarde ya que bueno, nunca se sabe si podria necesitar esa informacion.

_Para cuando llegue de nuevo a nuestro campamento era entrada la noche y nuestro grupo había incrementado, algo que no me dio buena espina, así que me quede oculta entre las sombras, había cuatro hombres en el campamento, cada uno estaba rodeado de varias cazadoras, que tenían cara de idiotizadas, lo que más me llamo la atención de ellos fue su aspecto, eran extremadamente pálidos, tenían los ojos de un rojo carmesí, y apestaban a monstruo, para cuando el líder se acercó a abrazar a la diosa(cuya apariencia era de una joven de 17 años) mi primera flecha se clavó en su frente, revelando mi posición(Atenea y Ares estarían orgullosos *nótese el sarcasmo*), cuando no pasó nada más, no se evaporo como la mayoría de los monstruos, ni cayó muerto, ni nada, busque en mi mente lo que sabía de leyendas y mitos de Sudamérica(las cuales todas eran ciertas), veamos: demonio seducidor de mujeres, parece que las hipnotizan, no les afecta la plata, llegue a mi respuesta justo antes de que se me lanzaran encima._

_Si no me equivocaba, estaba ante el terrible Libishomen, demonio bebedor de sangre de exclusivamente doncellas hermosas, las cuales morían después de que realizaran en ellas sus impúdicos actos._

_Lo admito fue divertido despedazarlos y luego bailar como loca mientras se quemaban, lo que no fue divertido, fue que cuando mis compañeras cazadoras salieron de su idiotizacion, comenzaron a inclinarse enfrente de mí, como si fuera algún tipo de ser supremo o algo así._

_Mi purgatorio siguió después de eso, fueron los peores años de mi miserable existencia. Las cazadoras comenzaron a hablarme de usted, me dejaban al mando de la cacería, fue una completa tortura._

_Hasta que a finales de Agosto de 1993 recibí un mensaje iris del Olimpo, donde me pedían expresamente volver lo antes posible._

Hey, yo naci en Agosto de 1993, una inmensa sonrisa se instalo en mi cara al imaginarme que tal vez la llamaron para que me conociera.

_Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando al entrar al salón del trono me encontré a los Tres Grandes(en su tamano humano) discutiendo acaloradamente con una cuna en medio de ellos. De repente se callaron cuando me vieron acercarme (aun con mi uniforme de cazadora) sigilosamente hasta quedar a unos cuantos metros de ellos._

_— Señor tío Zeus, Señor tío Hades, Padre— dije al tiempo que me inclinaba enfrente de los tres._

_— Levántese, se agradece su presencia buscadora._

_"Oh, oh, él te pedirá algo, recuerda no los mires a los ojos, mantente siempre respetuosa y no levantes la cabeza"_

Claro, seguramente le pedira que deja de ser una cazadora y me cuide.

_— Vine tan pronto me llamo Señor, podría saber para que se requería mi presencia con tanta urgencia?_

_— Tengo una tarea para ti._

Cuidarme, seguramente.

_"Oh, y que será ahora? Una nueva chica que quieres seducir? Ir por una carta a Francia? Que será ahora?_

_"si no vas a decir algo productivo deberías quedarte en silencio"_

_"Si, no estas ayudando justo ahora"_

_Mi estúpido instinto de doblegarme y de obedecer ciegamente hizo su aparición y me vi a mi misma asintiendo._

_— De qué trata?_

_"Si anciano, que será ahora? En que gastaras nuestro talento?_

_"En serio, deberías callarte no nos ayudas en nada._

_— Acércate,— comenzó a caminar los pocos metros que me separaban de ellos, cuando llegue a un costado de la cuna vi un pequeño bultito envuelto cuidadosamente en sabanas de seda._

Ese debo ser yo.

_— tu padre ha roto el pacto que hicimos hace años, el producto de ese desliz está aquí.— _oh, es cierto, no recordaba que al nacer habia roto el juramento de los tres grandes y que debia morir, la sonrisa se me fue del rostro, que habra pasado para que yo continuara con vida? quiero creer que tal vez Poseidon me defendio.— _dijo apuntando acusatoriamente con su dedo al pequeño bultito que comenzaba a moverse inquietamente como un gusano, revelando un pequeño rostro de bebe, con una pequeña mata de pelo azabache.— Quiero que te deshagas de él..._

_._

_._

_._

_Esta historia Continuara..._

_._

¡Que! esto no puede estar pasando, como me deja asi nada mas, sin saber que paso conmigo, desesperado pasaba paginas y paginas y paginas del diario, estaba a punto de darme un ataque cuando varias paginas despues siguio narrando_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_... Justo Aquí_

Y luego dice que el dramatico es Zeus.

_Eso hizo que las voces en mi cabeza se callaran abruptamente, para luego explotar en un gran QUE?!_

_"Él quiere que matemos a un bebe?..."_

_"Está loco o qué?..."_

_"Si, hagámoslo, será divertido..."_

No, no lo hagas, por lo que mas quieras, no me mates.

_"No, piensa, él es algo así como tu hermano, sé que no tenemos buenas experiencias con los hermanos, pero como puedes pensar matarlo?..."_

Exacto, como puedes pensar en matarme? seguramente soy adorable.

_"Qué más da, uno menos para vivir esta vida de mierda..."_

_"Si lo haces podrías terminar en lo campo de castigo como tu madre"_

_"No lo hagas, él es taaan tierno..."_

Si, no lo hagas soy super mega tierno.

_No lo podía controlar, esto se me estaba saliendo de control y la prueba era la calidez cosquilleante que recorría mi cuerpo, seguramente estaba cambiando mi apariencia(como odiaba que eso pasara), pero de seguro lo estaba haciendo tan constantemente que seguramente me veía borrosa, aun no podía concentrarme, me encontraba en shock, y lo demás solo me distraía del propósito de controlarme._

Por lo que mas quieras, ¡controlate!

_Las voces se hacían más intensas en mi cabeza, provocándome jaqueca, tome mi cabeza con mis manos, no estaba segura de por qué, por mi visión periférica vi a mi padre y al tío Hades gritarle algo a Zeus, para luego apuntar en mi dirección._

_Estaba comenzando a desesperarme, una parte de mí, la que estaba obligada a obedecer ciegamente me decía que sí que lo hiciera inclusive ya estaba planeando como, cuando y en donde matarlo. La otra parte, mi yo verdadero, que siempre se mantenía callada en el fondo de mi mente me decía que no, que no lo hiciera, que yo era mejor que eso, pero su voz era tan tenue que me costaba escucharla, entre el griterío tanto fuera como dentro de mi cabeza._

Hazle caso a esa vocesita, ella te comprende, tu no eres asi, solo no me mates!

_Ahora entendí como es que muchos de mis antecesores habían muerto de locura. La verdadera cuestión es porque yo aún no moría? La última vez que Dionisio me hizo un estudio albergaba en mi cabeza alrededor de 18 voces diferentes(no es algo por lo que me sienta orgullosa), muchas más que las que tuvieron mis antecesores(en promedio fuero de siete a ocho voces cada uno). Como es posible que aún no haiga enloquecido?_

Despues de lo que estoy leyendo yo me pregunto lo mismo.

_No lograba prensa con claridad con tanto ruido a mi alrededor, de algo estaba segura, si no lograba concentrarme rápido, enloquecería de seguro. _

_De repente sentí una mano posarse en mi espalda asiendo círculos, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba tumbada en el piso en posición fetal con las manos agarrándome fuertemente la cabeza._

_— Shhh, tranquila, cuenta hasta diez, respira profundo, concéntrate solo en mi voz, no escuches lo que sea que te estén diciendo— reconoci la voz de Poiseidon, no se si sea por que es mi padre o aiga alguna otra razon pero el es el unico que a logrado controlarme en uno de mis ataques._

_Respire profundo y lo demás fue pan comido, fue fácil concentrarse en algo que era totalmente ajeno a mi alrededor._

_De repente unos incontrolables sollozos provenientes de la cuna llamaron mi atención, con cuidado me levante del piso y me acerque a la orilla de la cuna, en donde el pequeño bebe estaba llorando, estaba completamente destapado, y agitaba sus pequeños puños al aire, con mucho cuidado(y miedo) lo levante y lo recosté en mi pecho, donde inmediatamente se acurruco(se movía demasiado para su edad) y después de que lo meciera se calmó._

_Después de eso concentrarme en algo en concreto fue fácil, las voces de los dioses aun discutiendo se volvieron un ruido de fondo, y yo me quede viendo embobada al bebe en mis brazos, el cual se aferró al cuello de mi chaqueta con su pequeña mano, dejándome ver un brazalete de hospital en su muñeca el cual decía: "Perseus Jackson, R.N."_

Soy yo, no me mates!

_"Percy" pensé._

_"Bueno, al menos tendrá un buen sobrenombre, Perseus ya paso de moda"_

_"Seguramente le gustara más que su nombre"_

_"Cállense, se olvidan que tenemos que matarlo?, él ni siquiera va a crecer, así que no importa si tiene un nombre anticuado o no, él ni cuenta se dará"_

_Inmediatamente me sentí furiosa, este pequeño bebe pagaría por algo que ni siquiera es su culpa, el no pidió nacer, pero aun así el tendrá que pagar, y su vida era el único precio aceptable, nunca crecería, no conocería el mundo, no tendría amigos, ni una familia propia, no disfrutaría de su madre, no tendría la oportunidad de hacer sentir orgulloso a Padre, no haría enfurecer a los hijos de Atenea, no pelearía con los de Ares, no haría bromas con los de Hermes, y todo sería culpa mía si no hacía algo pronto._

Has algo entonces, que esperas!

_De repente una nueva esperanza me golpeo, como es que no lo vi antes? La respuesta y la solución del problema estaban enfrente de mis narices. Era tan obvio que me avergonzaba no haberlo pensado antes._

_— No.— en cuanto lo dije todo se quedó en silencio. Había tres diferentes expresiones en los presentes, Poseidón estaba feliz,_ Igual que yo hermanita, igual que yo. _Hades estaba incrédulo y Zeus estaba furioso, casi lo podía imaginar sacando humo por los oídos._

_— Que dijiste buscadora?— Separo cada palabra como si pensara que estaba hablando con una persona con un retraso mental._

_— Eh dicho que no.— "oh por Hera, que no me pregunte de nuevo o voy a decir que si"_ — Si, Zeus no preguntes de nuevo, es mi vida con la que juegas.— _ pensé al escuchar el titubeo y el trabajo que me dio repetir ese "no" demasiado tarde me di cuenta de que Zeus había oído ese titubeo y estaba segura que me presionaría para que cediera.— Durante años he hecho lo que me ha ordenado, inclusive cuando esas órdenes no eran de mi agrado, como hace 6 años que me envió llamar alejándome de mis deberes como cazadora, solo para que le consiguiera una estúpida perla rosa de las cuales solo hay en los abismos del mar de los monstruos, para esa caprichosa actriz, que usted quería conquistar, y lo hice sin resistirme, pero no puede pedirme que mate a una persona, como si yo fuera una especie de asesino a sueldo y usted algún jefe de mafiosos. Sé que si insiste seré incapaz de negarme ero tengo la secasen de que no lo hará._

_— Y que te hace pensar eso? Nunca has podido negarte a una orden directa mucho tiempo, está en tus genes obedecerme, no podrás luchar mucho tiempo contra eso tarde o temprano sederas, siempre lo haces._

No sedas esta vez, por favor, no lo hagas.

_— Se eso. Sé que usted no se rendirá tan fácil, pero tengo el presentimiento de que lo reconsiderara con lo que voy a decirle._

_— No creo que lo que sea que me digas cambie..._

_— Oh, yo creo que sí, ya que si usted me obliga a dañar a este niño(tanto ahora como en un futuro) juro por el Rio Estigio que no me quedare con los brazos cruzados eh iré a California a hacerle una pequeña "visita" a la pequeña y dulce Thalía Grace._

Ella seria capaz de desquitarse con Thalia por mi?

_— No te atreverías...— pero en eso el característico trueno que confirmaba el juramento sonó._

_— Hermano de que están hablando, quien es Thalía?._

_— oh, no les dijiste querido tío? No les dijiste que tú también tuviste un pequeño "desliz" que ahora tiene 5 años?_

_— Zeus, que significa esto?, traes a mi hijo recién salido del hospital, congelas a su madre, traes a mi hija para que lo mate, a su propio hermano! Y ahora resulta que tú, TU! Has roto el pacto que tu mismo impusiste, y aun así tratas de imponerte cuando Marie se niega a cumplirlo. _

_Padre estaba furioso, aunque no es para menos, quien no se enojaría cuando alguien quiere castigar a tu hijo cuando su hijo fue el primero en hacer la travesura? Y tío Hades no era la excepción, parecía que sin querer había armado la tercera guerra mundial antes de tiempo. _

_Comenzó a asustarme cuando los cuerpos de los tres dioses presentes comenzaron a brillar, seguramente estaban a poco de revelar su verdadera forma y si me quedaba ahí, era algo seguro que yo y él bebe no convertiríamos en cenizas._

_— Bueno como ustedes tienen mucho que discutir, yo y Perseus iremos a dar una vuelta por ahí.— dije a nadie en particular ya que los tres estaban demasiado ocupados matándose con la mirada, y salí sigilosamente por la puerta._

_No di ni 3 pasos cuando me encontré con Eres, quien estaba apoyada en el muro junto a la puerta, me veía con una mirada brillante._

_— Excelente, crear discordia entre hermanos, tenía mis dudas sobre ti, pero fue una muy buena estrategia._

_— Gracias... creo._

_— No hay de qué, pero si fuera tú, iría buscando un lugar en donde quedarte, conoces a Zeus, no se quedara con la sensación de que ha perdido, te ara pagar por la humillación y esas cosas._

Bueno, dudo que Zeus eche a la caye a su buscadora, despues de todo no se supone que son importantes para los dioses, no creo que la hechen del olimpo.

_Y no se equivocó, el resultado de todo fue el exilio del olimpo, que implicaba que los dioses no responderían a mis oraciones, no tendría acceso al olimpo ni al campamento, tendría que vivir como toda una mortal hasta que me disculpara, Ja, como si no me conocieran. Entregue todos mis objetos mágicos y salí hacia las calles de Manhattan, sola(Poseidón se había llevado al pequeño Percy con su madre), sin un lugar para quedarme, un orfanato no era una opción, no podía quedarme con mi padre, ni reunirme de nuevo con las cazadoras, no tenía una cas... esperen un minuto, tengo una casa, como es que no la había recordado antes?_

_" Tal vez porque nos trae malos recuerdos"_

_"Es mejor, que nada." Pensé mientras tomaba mi camino hacia la antigua casa de mi madre(la cual gracias al tío Hades y a Alecto era mía)._

_Gracias a que aún poda usar mis poderes, logre llegar a la pequeña casita de campo que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, mas especifico en la playa(Padre se enamoró cuando escucho a mi madre cantar mientras caminaba por la playa) de Montauk en Long island, cuando la casa paso a mis manos fue camuflada para que los mortales no pudieran verla(ellos veían una casa en ruinas), ni siquiera me moleste en limpiar el polvo de la cama de tan agotada que estaba, inmediatamente después de tocar la almohada me quede dormida._

Recorde la casa en ruinas que mi madre visita cada que vamos a Montauk, tal vez sea esa...

_. _

_._

_._

_Al levantarme por la mañana lo primero que vi fueron los destellos del lago que se veía por la ventana. La luz entraba de un angulo que me decía que estaba amaneciendo, me levante y lo primero que hice fue bañarme(gracias a los dioses habían instalado un sistema de tuberías), cuando salí del cuarto de baño envuelta en una toalla que alguien había puesto ahí(Hola afrodita) caí en cuenta de que no tenía ropa que ponerme, inmediatamente revise los armarios que había en busca de algo que pudiera ponerme, cuando abrí el primero me encontré con miles de horrorosos vestidos, gracias a Poseidón, muy en el fondo había ropa mas cómoda, mas mi estilo y que a Afrodita le daría un infarto._

_Como ya me había hecho a la idea de que viviría ahí, por no sé cuánto tiempo, lo aria lo más agradable posible, retire cortinas, saque las sabanas de los muebles(los cuales estaban en perfecto estado), sacudí todo el polvo de la casa, puse conexiones eléctricas(gracias primo Hefesto, tus clases no resultaron tan inservibles como pensaba), lave el baño, barrí y limpie el piso, estaba por lavar las ventanas cuando un incesante toqueteo en la puerta me aviso que había alguien afuera._

Me tense al imaginarme que podria haber un monstruo atacandola y ella no tendria arma alguna.

_Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con una muchacha, se veía de unos veinte o veinticinco, y traía un cochecito en donde dormitaba un pequeño bebe, en cuanto me vio me abrazo fuertemente._

_— Muchas gracias, no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi pequeño ayer, estoy infinitamente agradecida._

_— Amm, de nada, creo— dije un poco incomoda con las muestras de afecto, cuando por fin me soltó vi que sus ojos estaban cristalinos, — amm..._

_— oh disculpa, soy Sally, Sally Jackson, la madre de Perseus o Percy como me dijo tu padre que le dices._

Mi mamá y Marie se conocen? bueno pregunta mas importante, por que yo no lo sabia?

_— Mucho gusto Sra. Jackson, soy Marie, amm... quiere pasar?_

_._

_._

_._

_De algo de lo que estoy absolutamente segura es que la suerte me evita, o al menos me evitaba porque después de que le abrí las puertas de mi "casa" a Sally Jackson, me abrí yo misma las puertas de una familia, alguien que me quería como era, y no tenía que fingir ni tratar de ser una hija perfecta, donde sabes que hagas lo que hagas siempre serás lo mejor de su vida, así me sentía con los Jackson, quienes no se fueron cuando Sally descubrió que ese era mi castigo por defender a su pequeño, ella me había ofrecido que viviera con ellos en la cuidad pero yo no quise, así que ella y Percy se mudaron conmigo._

Por que no recuerdo eso?

_Conforme pasaba el tiempo comenzó a acostumbrarme a una figura materna en mi vida, lo cual era agradable, y un poco incómodo, después de unos días comenzamos a tomar una agradable rutina que nos venía bien a ambas: en la mañana mientras Sally trabajaba yo cuidaba a Percy, en la tarde ambas hacíamos el aseo de la casa mientras Percy tomaba la siesta y en la noche yo llevaba a Percy a dormir mientras Sally estudiaba._

_Todo fue perfecto, volaba tan alto en mi avión de felicidad que cuando este se desplomo fue un duro (muy duro) golpe, el cual llevaba días esperando, sabía que una persona no podría ser tan afortunada por tanto tiempo, eso no sería justo, así que yo esperaba mi ración de justicia, la cual no se hizo esperar mucho._

_Percy acababa de cumplir 2 años, era una pequeña bolita de energía que ya hablaba casi perfectamente bien solo que se le dificultaba la pronunciación de la letra "r", ese día nos la pasamos viendo tv hasta que sin querer nos topamos con un programa que hasta a mi me asusto, se llamaba "Barnie el dinosaurio", se lo que estás pensando, como es que una chica que se enfrentaba a monstruos terribles y feos le temía a un simple dinosaurio morado? Fácil, su risa macabra, esa risa no era natural, y Percy estaba conmigo, así que nos la pasamos construyendo un fuerte en su armario, cuando casi estaba terminado Sally llego, así que salí del armario y deje a Percy jugando, no había dado ni 3 pasos fuera de la habitación cuando el pequeño salió corriendo y se agarró a mis piernas. En ese momento Sally nos encontró._

_— Que es lo que pasa Percy?_

_— Un monstluo quiede comedme._

_Eso era imposible, los monstruos no se acercaban aquí, a menos que..._

_— Percy ese monstruo era grande y feo como el del libro que te mostré el otro día o como el horrible dinosaurio morado que vimos hoy?_

_— Balnie quiede comedme, no lo dejes Madie._

_"Oh, claro cariño, nosotros nos desharemos de esa basura" _

_Lo tome en brazos y se lo pase a su madre, tome el cuchillo de bronce celestial que siempre guardaba en mi bota y entre al cuarto del pequeño, oí los pasos de Sally siguiéndome de cerca, abrí la puerta del armario(la cual Percy había cerrado) y metí la mano para cerrarla en torno a un cuello, la mano que tenía el cuchillo lo puse bajo el mentón del supuesto monstruo y lo saque hacia afuera._

_— Valla, dos años con mortales te quitaron el sentido del humor._

_— Fobos, que se supone que haces aquí?— de repente Percy grito y corrió hacia afuera del cuarto seguido de su madre quien tenía la mirada perdida y la respiración entrecortada— y por qué hiciste eso?_

_— Zeus me envió a convencerte de que vuelvas. Al parecer cree que me aras caso porque soy algo así como tu mejor amigo y confidente._

Ja, Fobos siendo un mejor amigo y confidente? en serio? y Nemesis y Tique son grandes amigas.

_— Bueno pues dile a Zeus que no voy a volver hasta que él se disculpe conmigo. Y tú no eres mi mejor amigo y mucho menos mi confidente._

_Fobos se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero se detuvo y clavo su mirada en mí._

_— No funcionara,_

_— lo seguiré intentando, recuerda todos tenemos un miedo._

_Salí hacia la cocina donde Sally estaba preparando la comida, cuando le pregunte por Percy me dijo que estaba viendo la tv, no estaba ahí, comenzó a llamarlo por toda la cas apero no contestaba, entonces recordé que le encantaba ir al lago y le había prometido ir, sin decir nada salí corriendo hacia el lago, lo llame varias veces por el camino pero no contesto, cuando llegue al pequeño muelle que había construido para nosotros vi algo que me dejo helada, él estaba ahí hundiéndose, sin pensarlo mucho me arroje y comenzó a nadar haca el, no tarde mucho, en cuanto lo tome me concentre en formar una burbuja de aire para que el pudiera respirar, después comencé a nadar hacia la superficie recostándonos en el muelle, minutos después Sally llego y fuimos a comer, nadie menciono nada de lo ocurrido en la tarde pero estaba muy lejos de que los dioses me dejaran empaz._

_Al día siguiente mientras veíamos blanca nieves(Percy me hizo cantar para que los animalitos del bosque vinieran, valió la pena su cara de felicidad cuando la sala se llenó de ardillas, conejos, pajaritos inclusive la Srita Goldy(pececita dorada que había ganado para Percy en una feria) quería salir de su pecera y unírsenos, _un flash llego a mi memoria, tenia 5 y volviamos de la playa, hacia un año que Gabe se habia casado con mi mamá, inmediatamente cuando llegamos fui directo a ver a mi pecesita, la cual por alguna razon, queria mucho ya que me recordaba a alguien, cuando llegue su pecera estaba vacia, fui con mi mamá y le dije, inmediatamente me dijo que fuera a mi cuarto y cerrara con llave, cuando estuve ahi escuche los gritos amortiguados provenientes de la cosina, por alguna razon me dio miedo y fui a mi armario donde comenze a hacer un fuerte con almohadas, en donde dormi.

_inclusive Sally(que estaba en su día libre) le toco ser la malvada madrastra, y él era el príncipe azul, yo le dije que tenía más apariencia de enano, estábamos a la mitad de la película cuando Blanca Nieves se pone a limpiar la casa de los enanitos cuando alguien toco la puerta, no me sorprendí cuando al abrir la puerta al otro lado estuviera Poseidón. Inmediatamente lo deje pasar, Percy fue el primero que lo vio, y salió corriendo a su encuentro_

_— Papiiiiii! — dijo mientras Poseidón lo levantaba en brazos._

_— Oh, pero que tenemos aquí, eres un muy guapo príncipe azul para nuestra blanca nieves._

_— Madie dice que padezco un enano._

_— No le hagas caso esta celosa, pero no se lo digas, Shhh_

_— shhhhh_

_— ahora campeón ve con tu mami, tengo que hablar con tu hermana._

_— Ven hablemos en la cocina.._

_Cuando entramos en la cocina toda mirada de diversión y felicidad desapareció de su mirada._

_— Zeus no está feliz._

_— Por qué no lo está? Por qué no fui a arrastrarme pidiendo clemencia después de que me "desterró" del olimpo ._

_— Básicamente el esperaba que volvieras en cuanto saliste del Empire State, aún sigue pensándolo y continua tomando misiones para ti, además cada mes nos llama a una junta de concejo solo para esperarte. Sé que mandaron ayer a Fobos para que te convenciera de volver, que fue lo que paso?_

_— Bueno después de que asustara a Percy y su madre le dije que no volvería._

_— Esa es la cuestión, tienes que volver._

_— Por qué? No tiene sentido, el me ara pedir disculpas las cuales no pienso dar._

_— Hazlo por mi hija, por favor._

_— Lo pensare, pero no te prometo nada._

_Después de darme un abrazo se fue como una fresca brisa marina, me pase todo el día pensando en eso, pero cada que miraba a Percy veía un futuro feliz a su lado viéndolo crecer, estudiando, graduándose, casándose, teniendo hijos, y menos quería volver a mi vieja vida que se basaba en entrenar e ir a misiones._

que fue lo que la convencio de irse, ya que bueno si se hubiera quedado con nosotros, la recordaria bien, en lugar de tener estos flashes de recuerdos.

_Esa noche cuando fui a acostarme tuve un sueño extraño._

_Estaba en un palacio, de grandes pilares de mármol blanco, camine a lo largo del pasillo y me encontré cara a cara con Apolo quien no dijo nada pero me envió a una puerta a su derecha, en cuanto entre una densa niebla verde comenzó a llenar el cuarto, para después formar imágenes cada vez más nítidas, Vi a dos adolescentes luchando contra un ejército de monstruos, uno de ellos, aparentemente un chico, peleaba bien pero parecía inseguro, junto a él estaba una chica, o al menos eso parecía pues estaba dándome la espalda. Ella parecía protegerlo además de enfrentarse con muchísimos más monstruos que él. Estaban a punto de darle una cuchillada por la espalda al muchacho cuando ella se giro y tomo la cuchillada por él, matando al atacante y dejándolos solos. Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando vi que la chica era yo, y seguramente el chico seria Percy cerca de los 16, mi yo de la visión cayó al suelo, y Percy pareció olvidar la pelea, se arrodillo junto a mí y tomo mi mano, estaba a punto de decirme algo cuando dos figuras se acercaron, eran dos jóvenes rubios, la chica tenía el cabello rizado y los ojos grises, él tenía los ojos azules y una cicatriz en la mejilla ambos venían tomados de la mano._

Annabeth y Luke?, algo anda mal.

_Algo estaba a punto de pasar cuando la niebla se convirtió en un remolino verde, cuando se calmó se reorganizo las imágenes y mostro una completamente distinta._

_Ahora Percy luchaba con la otra chica y fue ella quien recibió su cuchillada, el otro chico parecía que era el líder de los monstruos que nos estaban atacando, Percy se giro con agilidad y llamo a alguien, me sorprendí cuando llegue y tome a la chica y simplemente me fui, la visión continuo mostrando cosas (_**N.A. básicamente es lo mismo que paso en el último dios del olimpo, en la batalla contra Cronos**_) pero no preste atención, cuando salí de esa extraña habitación ahí continuaba Apolo, quien me miro con genuina tristeza._

_— También te enviaron a convencerme?_

_— La verdad no, yo quise mostrarte lo que posiblemente pasaría, si decides quedarte con el niño, lo sobreprotegerás y crearas a un ser demasiado dependiente de ti. Si vuelves a ser una buscadora le dejaras vivir en su espacio, tal vez puedas verlo de vez en cuando, recuerda que el verano es tu época de vacaciones, podrías pasar con él esa temporada._

_— Entonces crees que debería volver?_

_— Si, además, te extraño, bueno te extrañamos demasiado y Hera me dijo que te dijera que convenció a Zeus de que te pidiera disculpas_

_— Enserio?— pregunte escéptica_

_— No. Pero vuelve._

_Suspire resignada, tenia dos opciones, quedarme con Percy y dejar que el mundo sea destruido o irme y no convivir lo suficiente con el solo para salvar el mundo._

_"A quien le importa el mundo y el Olimpo, somos felices en donde estamos ahora"_

_Por mas que quisiera quedarme con el, soy su hermana, pero primeramente soy buscadora, eso me obliga a tener como prioridad el bienestar de terceros y del mundo antes que yo, asi que no hay decicion que tomar._

_— Lo haré._

_._

_._

_._

_A la mañana siguiente le avise a Sally de mi decisión, me hizo prometer que volvería lo más pronto posible, le di instrucciones por si acaso no volvía y todo lo que debería hacer._

_Este era un nuevo inicio para una nueva vida, lo siento mucho pero hasta aquí he llegado, sé que aún me falta mucho que contar pero prefiero dejar así las cosas, fuiste un muy buen oyente y siempre te tendré a mi lado, pero prefiero no volver a escribir nunca más, demasiado tengo con mi memoria fotográfica para además tenerte a ti recordándome cosas dolorosas de mi vida._

_Se despide de ti._

_Marie._

Unas gotas mojaron la pagina, me llevo un momento darme cuenta que eran mis lagrimas, años pensando que estaba solo, que no le importaba a nadie(muy en el fondo de mi mente) que los dioses me veian como una pieza mas de su juego, y ahora descubro que nunca fui yo, que ellos no me odiaban por ser yo, me odiaban por que les habia quitado a su buscadora por dos años, y lo que mas triste me pone era que no lograba recordar casi nada de lo que vivi con ella.

¿Que habra sucedido?

* * *

**Bueno, ya se que ya habia subido este capitulo pero si se dan cuenta gracias a Ary Hyuga lo reacomode, te lo agradesco infinitamente, y estoy feliz de que les este gustando la historia, ahora, las actualizaciones seran los viernes(Salgo a las 11 de clases), tratare de que sean cada semana, pero bueno no todos somos inmortales como Mister Walker(no se como lo hace, triple actualizacion cada semana), bueno espero que este capitulo este un poco mejor que el anterior. Nos vemos la proxima semana.**

**En serio, alguien que sepa dibujar, quisiera algo de ayuda con la portada de la historia. Estare infinitamente agradecida a quien me ayude, pliss(me pongo de rodillas)**

**Ahora si, nos vemos luego.**

**Los quiere Yo xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes, asi como el universo de Percy Jackson, son propiedad de Rick Riordan, Marie es mía, yo la invente, me pase días pensando en sus poderes y debilidades, así que piensalo mejor antes de usar algo que no te pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Percy Pov.

Con una mano me limpie la cara, frustrado, al tiempo que oía la voz de Marie en mi cabeza: "Percy, llorar no es muestra de debilidad, hasta el hombre más fuerte llora y no por hacerlo te hace menos que los demás", estaba enojado, con Poseidón, los dioses, mi madre(ella sabía de Marie y nunca me lo dijo), inclusive con la misma Marie, nos habíamos visto en dos ocasiones y no había tenido la amabilidad de decirme lo que había pasado.

Aún estaba oscuro afuera pero algo me decía que estaba a unas horas del amanecer, me levante de la cama y camine hacia la sala, en donde me encontré con la vitrina llena de trofeos que había visto cuando llegue a la cabaña, con cuidado me acerque y vi mejor la gran manzana dorada que había en medio de la vitrina, en letras muy pequeñas decía: "Para el mejor dios" seguí recorriendo los trofeos hasta que llegue a la última estantería de la vitrina, en donde había varios marcos de fotos, con mucho trabajo logre alcanzarlos(larga historia, requerí un soplete, una cuerda, una hoja de afeitar, un martillo, un hueso para perro y la canción de "misión imposible"), los baje y los puse junto a mí en el sofá, para verlos con detenimiento, la primera era una foto de un bebe envuelto en mantas rosas, se alcanzaba a ver un vendaje que iba desde se codo y llegando a envolver su mano derecha, en él se veían unas cuantas gotas de sangre.

— Fue del día que la encontré.— Decir que no me asuste seria mentir, di tal vote en mi lugar que casi me caigo del sofá, al girar vi a Poseidón en pijama detrás de mí, ver el marco que aun sostenía en mi mano con un deje de melancolía.— Ese día había decidido dar un paseo por el reino, cuando escuche el incesante llanto y una extraña turbación en el ambiente, cuando llegue encontré a la bebe con la mitad del brazo abierto y chorreando sangre, no lo pensé dos veces y la lleve con Apolo, cuando no pudo curarla lo supe, ella estaba condenada, mi primera hija y estaba condenada.

Ver los ojos de Poseidón brillar me dio la señal para cambiar de foto, en esa estaba Marie en medio de un jardín junto a ella estaban Deméter y Hestia, había un hoyo en el suelo y la pequeña Marie tenía un punado de ramas en su mano.

— Ahh, ese día, Perdió a Pastelito, su primer cachorro, lloro tanto cuando no lo pudo salvar que todas las plantas del olimpo se secaron.

En la siguiente estaba ella con cara de constipación, el ceño profundamente fruncido y la mirada lejos del pequeño niño que estaba hincado en una rodilla al tiempo que tomaba su mano como si le estuviera proponiendo matrimonio, mientras en el fondo de la foto se veía a una sonriente Afrodita con cara soñadora.

Fruncí el ceño ante eso, aun no conocía a mi hermana y ya tendría que pelear por su atención, Poseidón miro mi cara para luego ver la foto que estaba sosteniendo, al tiempo que también fruncía el ceño.

— Hey, le dije a Afrodita que mantuviera lejos a esos niños de mi bebe.

— ¿Estás diciendo que hubo más de una vez?— comencé a sentir un gran enojo contra Afrodita.

— Claro, Afrodita temía (teme) que su pequeño retoño prefiera convertirse en cazadora, a ser una rompecorazones.

En la siguiente foto ni siquiera la encontré, había un montón de adolescentes y niños en la fotografía, alrededor de 13 campistas todos hombres, algunos con gorras, otros sin ellas dejando ver el característico cabello alborotado que caracteriza a los hijos de Poseidón, todos traían pantalones con correas y la camisa del campamento.

— ¿Quiénes son y en donde esta ella?

Poseidón soltó un lento suspiro para después decir:

— Son mis hijos, y Marie esta justo aquí— lo dijo al tiempo que apuntaba a una esquina de la foto en donde una pequeña figura apenas se veía, tenía puesta una gorra que le tapaba la cara, y si no hubiera sido por que Poseidón la había apuntado directamente ni siquiera hubiera reparado en ella.

Pase a la siguiente foto en donde ella estaba a la cima de una multitud de campistas, tenía puesta una corona de laurel y tenia de nuevo el ceño fruncido pero en sus ojos (esta vez eran verdes) se veía feliz.

Fui pasando foto tras foto, recorriendo cada momento de su vida, algunas veces Poseidón hacia comentarios sobre alguna foto en especial, pero la mayoría del tiempo se la paso observando con melancolía las fotos, me sorprendí mucho al ver que en una foto yo aparecía, ella usaba su uniforme de cazadora y me sostenía entre su pecho, tenía una mirada de determinación, pero lo extraño de esa foto fue que era ella, la chica que vi en mi sueño, cabello castaño oscuro ligeramente ondulado, ojos almendrados, piel pálida, exactamente la misma que vi en mi sueño cuando llego al campamento.

De nuevo vi gotas caer sobre el cristal del marco, rápidamente me apresure a limpiarlas, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que Poseidón las vio, segundos después me encontré entre los cálidos brazos de mi padre, y deje salir todo lo que traía dentro desde que supe la verdad.

Después de unos minutos así logre controlarme, el sol estaba saliendo y los chicos de Apolo entonaban melodías suaves.

Fue entonces cuando escuche su voz, ella estaba ahí afuera, a unos pocos metros de mí, como si se tratara de un imán me levante de mi lugar en el sofá y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta de la cabaña, fue en ese entonces cuando sentí la mano de Poseidón en mi hombro, me gire dispuesto a quitarla cuando vi como negaba con la cabeza.

¿Qué significaba eso?, ¿me estaba negando ver a mi hermana? Eso sería muy injusto.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Lo que pasa es que ella ha estado un poco...— Poseidón hizo una mueca, rememore lo distante que se veía, tan diferente a como la recordaba en mis muy difusos recuerdos.

— ¿Ella está enojada conmigo? O tal vez esta decepcionada por que no he hecho gran cosa como héroe...

— Percy, deja de pensar así, eso nunca sucedería, tu hermana te amaba, eras lo mejor que tenía, te quería incluso más que a mí, no me cabe en la cabeza que ella en algún momento estuviera enojada contigo y mucho menos decepcionada.

No se la razón exactamente pero el hecho de que Poseidón hablara en pasado me sentó demasiado mal.

— ¿Me amaba? ¿En pasado?

— Oh, Percy, lo que quise decir fue...

— ¿Ella ya no lo hace?— lo interrumpí, no me cabía en la cabeza que apenas hoy descubría que mi hermana estaba viva y justo ahora descubro que a ella ya no le importo.

— Lo que pasa es que...— Poseidón soltó un suspiro extremadamente largo para luego mirarme a los ojos, verde con verde, su mirada de tristeza me estremeció, inclusive creí ver sus ojos humedecerse— Percy, hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestra mano, no sabemos exactamente qué fue lo que paso en el tiempo en el que ella estuvo desaparecida, así que no sabemos si lo que tiene es temporal o permanente, pero tienes que ser fuerte y sobreponerte a la realidad.

Aunque no quisiera esta conversación me sonaba como que me estaba dando la noticia de que mi hermana moriría mañana.

— A que tengo que sobreponerme, Padre ¿de que estas hablando?

Ahora sí, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por los ojos de Poseidón, asustándome por el posible motivo de las mismas.

— Percy, ella no te recuerda...

.

.

.

Annabeth Pov.

Me levante al alba, desde que Marie me había sanado me sentía con una gran cantidad de energía y mucha vitalidad, como si hubiera ingerido una gran cantidad de néctar y ambrosia sin razón aparente, solo que sin la carbonización de por medio, y me dirigí al lago, donde extrañamente Atenea me había citado esa mañana. No me tomo mucho tiempo llegar, cuando me acerque lo suficiente a ella, pude ver que mi madre no estaba sola, otra chica estaba junto a ella, ambas sentadas en el borde del lago, la misteriosa chica (que no podría ser otra que Marie, el singular guante negro la delataba) estaba con la cabeza agachada, y con un libro apoyado sus rodillas.

— Hola madre.

— Annabeth, que bueno que llegaste, quiero presentarte a alguien, ella es Marie es hija de Cabeza de algas, gracias a Zeus ella saco mi inteligencia—. Pude ver como Marie me veía de pies a cabeza como si estuviera midiéndome, causándome un escalofrió por el parecido de ella con Percy haciéndome sentir que era el quien me media. —Marie, ella es Annabeth.

— Si, ya nos conocíamos— dijo ella al tiempo que se levantaba y me daba la mano— ¿Cómo has estado?

— Bueno, eh tenido una sobrecarga de energía, pero por lo demás estoy bien.

— Eso es normal, no te preocupes eventualmente ira disminuyendo.— dijo ella mientras doblaba una página del libro que traía en la mano, claramente marcándola en donde iba leyendo, fue entonces cuando me percate de su ropa, traía una curiosa camisa del campamento, la cual tenía bordados en ella, eran esqueletos surfeando olas gigantes (esta chica se llevaría excelente con Nico) y unos tejanos algo desgastados los cuales tenían palabras en otro idioma (creo que era francés).

— Annabeth, creo que sería una genial idea que le mostraras a Marie el campamento.

— Seguro.— Volteé a ver a la chica junto a mí, y ella simplemente se encogió de hombros indiferente.

— Entonces las veré en el desayuno.

Yo asentí, mientras Marie hacia un gesto con la mano, como de despedida.

— Así que a donde vamos primero

— Vamos, te llevare a conocer a una amiga.

Fue una ventaja que Marie hubiera llegado a la mitad del verano ya que por estas fechas la totalidad de campistas ya habían llegado, nos dirigimos a la cueva en donde Rachel vivía, cuando llegamos, ella nos esperaba con una clara muestra de emoción.

— No puedo creer que ya haiga llegado, estuve soñando tu llegada desde hace semanas— dijo Rachel claramente emocionada, dando saltitos.— A por cierto, Soy Rachel, dijo al tiempo que le extendía la mano a Marie, quien la tomo algo incomoda.

— ¿Soñaste conmigo?

— Sobre tu llegada.

Marie se veía cada vez más confundida, así que decidí intervenir.

— Rachel es nuestro nuevo Oráculo.

¿Fue mi imaginación, o ella se separó de Rachel a la mera mención de que era el Oráculo?

— Ahh.

Después de eso Marie no hablo mucho, se veía claramente incomoda, así que decidí dar por terminada la visita a Rachel, seguimos nuestro recorrido, le mostré la casa grande, Pasamos por el árbol que alguna vez fue Thalía, ella escuchaba con atención todo lo que le decía, cuando vio el vellocino de oro se quedó sorprendida de que lo tuviéramos, dijo que lo había buscado por años sin éxito, seguimos por la cancha de voleibol, los campos de fresas y el de trigo, pasamos por las fraguas de la cabaña 9, los establos(donde un muy emocionado Pegaso relincho de gusto nada más verla entrar), luego pasamos por el salón de artes y oficios, la armería, la arena de lucha el anfiteatro, el comedor, para cuando nos acercábamos a las cabañas ya casi era hora de desayunar.

Estaba a punto de explicarle las nuevas añadiduras cuando una voz femenina me interrumpió.

— Pero miren nada más, una novata.

Ambas nos giramos para encarar a Clarisse, la cual cabe decir se quedó muda de la impresión al ver el parecido de Marie con Percy, para luego recomponer su rostro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Así que Prissy tiene una nueva hermana?, ¿ya le dieron la iniciación adecuada?

— Clarisse, por favor déjala en paz.

— Este no es asunto tuyo listilla, es de la nueva y mío.

— Es cierto Annabeth, esto es asunto nuestro.— hubiera querido protestar pero algo en los ojos de Marie me asusto, para ese entonces la mayoría de los campistas estaba alrededor de nosotras, muchos de ellos impresionados por el parecido de la chica con mi novio, y otros asiendo ya las conjeturas.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera siquiera parpadear, Clarisse se arrojó contra la diminuta figura de la chica, cayéndole encima, después de unos cuantos gruñidos y maldiciones, Clarisse se levantó jalando algo con su puño, pude captar algo negro, cuando volvió a tirar de el vi que se trataba del cabello de Marie, Clarisse le había tomado el pelo desde la raíz, y por la expresión de Marie, no lo estaba haciendo delicadamente.

— ¡Ja!, lo sabía, eres una debilucha, igual a Prissy, vamos cariño, la ceremonia de iniciación aguarda por ti.

Cuando comenzó a jalar de ella en dirección al baño de chicas los dioses llegaron, junto con un Percy en muy mal estado (la misma ropa del día anterior y los ojos extremadamente rojos), Ares fue el primero en reaccionar ante la escena.

— Esta chica es tan estúpida— no sé si se refería a Clarisse o a Marie, quienes ya estaban en la puerta del baño, fue cuando algo muy raro paso.

.

.

.

Clarisse Pov.

Esto era tan fácil, ella me recordaba tanto al tonto de Prissy que no me pude resistir, ya, sé que Padre me había dicho que me mantuviera alejada de esta chica extraña, pero su parecido con el hijo de Poseidón era tan grande que no me pude resistir, además, esto era tan sencillo, mi agarre era fuerte, así que ella no podría deshacerse de el a menos de que se arrancara el cuero cabelludo, estábamos a pocos metros del retrete más cercano, solo unos pasos más, no estaba prestando mucha atención a la multitud afuera, pero me sorprendió cuando escuche que la chica estaba hablando.

— Estúpida chica de Ares, deberíamos golpearla, no puedes, nosotros amamos nuestro cabello, además de que sería extremadamente doloroso hacerlo...— arque una ceja, al parecer esta chica estaba bien loca— no, si estoy segura, ¿crees que funcionara? Está bien, pero no seas tan dura con ella.

De repente sentí una sensación cálida en mi mano derecha, la cual fue aumentando de intensidad hasta que comenzó a quemarme, haciendo que soltara el cabello de la chica la cual de un salto se levantó de donde la tenía(ya inclinada en el retrete), levante la mano para verla, dándome cuenta de que tenía varias ampollas en ella.

— Pero que rayos— levante la mirada para encontrarme con unos burlones ojos castaños, idénticos a los míos, los cuales me miraban intensamente. —Com...mo,

— ¿Qué pasa punk? ¿La pelea justa te asusta? ¿Creiste que te dejaría meter mi cabeza ahí? Cuando yo fui quien comenzó la tradición.— Esa forma de hablar, solo había una cabaña que usaba ese tono burlón, y no era exactamente la tres.

De repente sentí un fuerte tirón de cabello, la chica tenia buena mano, sentí que me jalaba hacia arriba, el dolor me segaba(además de la humillación) sentí que alguien me doblaba las rodillas haciéndome caer, lo siguiente que sentí fue una sensación asfixiante y la cara mojada, me sentía humillada, y muy dolida, la chica me hizo meter varias veces la cabeza en el retrete, cuando por fin me dejo respirar, escuche un grito asustado entre los que estaban afuera, de repente el dolor en la cabeza comenzó a disminuir pero algo estaba mal, sentía mi cabeza extrañamente ligera, cuando caí al piso me pareció ver que algo colgaba de la mano de la chica, era... era...

— Mi cabello— dije al tiempo que me pasaba una mano por mí recién trasquilada cabeza.

— Ahora es mi trofeo, y una ofrenda a mi mentor...Ares.

.

.

.

Leo Pov

Esta chica era ruda, y algo extraña, la forma en la que su cabello comenzó a cambiar, y a sacar humo me dejo sorprendido, pero lo que me dejo sin palabras fue cuando saco una daga de su cinturón (la frase armada hasta los dientes tiene un nuevo significado ahora), y lo acercó peligrosamente a la cabeza de Clarisse, haciendo que una chica de la cabaña rosa chillara tan fuerte que casi me rompe los tímpanos. Hubiera sentido pena por Clarisse (si no hubiera metido mi cabeza en el inodoro el día de ayer) cuando la chica comenzó a cortarle todo el cabello dejándola completamente rapada, para luego mostrar la gran mata de cabello que traía en la mano, se inclinó y le dijo algo al oído, y después se acercó a Ares a quien le entrego el extraño trofeo.

— Por esa razón, no deben meterse con los buscadores, no son muy buenos amigos cuando los provocan y los sacan de control.— Escuche decir a la diosa Atenea a un grupo de chicos rubios, quienes asentían.

La extraña chica comenzó a caminar hacia mí, pero había algo diferente en ella esta vez, cuando paso junto a mí me dio una linda sonrisa, y a pesar del hecho de que me enamoraba casi de cualquier chica que veía (mucho más si esta me sonreía) no paso lo mismo con ella, sentí un extraño sentimiento fraternal, aún más intenso del que tenía con mis "hermanos". De repente, primero uno y después los demás, todos los dioses comenzaron a chasquear sus dedos al mismo tiempo haciendo que el efecto fuera como el de una metralleta, de repente una luz verdosa inundo el lugar, la luz provenía de un tridente que flotaba encima de su cabeza, mientras alrededor de él giraban los demás símbolos de los dioses, el búho de Atenea, la lira de apolo, el martillo de Hefesto, el yelmo de Hades, el rayo de Zeus, el caduceo de Hermes, el fuego de Hestia, la paloma de Afrodita, la lanza de Ares, en fin ahí estaban todos los símbolos de los olímpicos, y al igual que los dioses, todos comenzamos a arrodillarnos, guardando todos silencio, haciendo que la voz de Quirón resonara por todo el lugar:

— Salve Marie Ruler hija del gran dios Poseidón, (dios de los oceanos, agitador de la tierra, creador de tormentas, padre de los caballos) y bendecida de los dioses.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Lo sé no hubo mucha acción en este capítulo, y creo que me pase un poquito con Clarisse, pero como verán, trate de darles una muestra clara de lo temperamentales que pueden llegar a ser los Buscadores, ademas de que bueno el capítulo aunque es transitorio(o de relleno), da demaciada informacion, dentro del siguiente habrá muchas sorpresas más, espero que me dejen su opinión de que les pareció el capítulo en un hermoso y espectacular reviews, los cuales me alegran el día.**

**Espero que les haiga gustado el capítulo. y para los que no se dieron cuenta, reedite el capitulo 7, dense una vuelta por el, creo que quedo mejor que el que subi al principio.**

**Sin mas los dejo...**

**Nos leemos**

**Yo xD**


End file.
